the Eagle and the Dragon
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: AU: Romans in Westeros... For Three Centuries, House Flavii has loyally fought for the Iron Throne, but what happens when the Mad King spits once too many times in their honor? MASSIVE Butterfly Killing, set in Robert's Rebellion ((Rating may or may not go up))
1. The Eagle Stirs

_**The Eagle Stirs**_

 _Alexandria Andalica._

Flavius Alexander, the Red Eagle of House Flavii, and Lord Paramount of the Roman Marches, was furious.

He had ordered his servants away, the only ones in the room were his son, Constantinus, his nephew Cornelius, and his Magister Militium, one Julius Galerius. Putting the letter away, Alexander finally screamed in rage

"I will kill that bastard! I won't rest until my sword is lodged in his heart!"

the letter read:

 _"Lord Alexander of the Roman Marches_

 _It has come to my attention that you shelter the traitor Cornelius Draco in your lands. Therefore, you have seven days to bring him to me, or give me his head. Should you choose to not do so, You shall be branded as a Traitor, and your people dealt accordingly."_

It was indeed signed by King Aerys, and the mere thought of it… For the first time, he was glad that Florentia had passed away a few weeks ago.

"Father… "

"Go get some sleep my son, tomorrow we call the men, and in six days we march."

With a nod, Constantine walked out of the room, as Cornelius rose to speak, his uncle looked

"Uncle Alexander" He had picked up and read the letter "If it helps keep our people secure…"

"No" Interrupted the older man "This madman must be stopped, and we have suffered him for too long. If this does not stirs us into action, then we will forever bear his yoke."

With a bow, Cornelius nodded and prepared to walk out, then Alexander stopped him

"I will give you Citae Cervidae. go off and prepare the town's militia… I plan to finish this quickly, but it never hurts to prepare for a siege."

Once again, Cornelius nodded and then walked off. The only other man left in the room finally spoke.

"My lord… I am afraid that this plan… this plan is madness! Fight against all the Andal Realms? The Reach alone can raise more than twice our men, and adding the Westerlands? The Stormlands? We will all die."

With a smile, Alexander chuckled at that "I commend you for your worry Commander, but I have strong reasons to believe that we will not be facing all of the Andals" Started the lord " tell me, have you heard of what happened to lady Lyanna of house Stark?"

"I am afraid, I do not see why should we care about it…"

"But it is our business Commander Galerius. I will tell you what happened. Lady Lyanna disappeared a few days ago, as she was heading to Storm's End to marry Lord Robert… It is widely known that Prince Rhaegar is quite taken with her, and it is also known that Prince Rhaegar left King's Landing a few days before that, and has not been heard of since…"

"My lord… are you suggesting that…?"

With a smirk, Alexander continued "I am not the only one to have made the connection. Lord Rickard Stark, and his son Brandon did as well… they rode to King's Landing, demanding answers, and were met with wildfire. Now, King Aerys has demanded the head of young Eddard Stark, as well as that of Robert Baratheon… He has stumbled upon a war, and made another mistake."

"And that would be, my lord?" Galerius had now connected it all, now he knew what realms would fight against the King.. it seemed like madness no longer.

"Making the Romans fight him as well. the Active Meros will be gathered at Citae Cervidae, and the Reserves will be gathered here. I shall take ten thousand men to put pressure on King's Landing, the rest will be put under the command of my son. You are dismissed Commander Galerius."

The man bowed and walked out of the room. Now that he was alone, and somewhat more calmed due to making preparations, Alexander finally realized something.

His son's betrothal was most likely screwed.

 _King's Landing, One Day before the deadline._

Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard was definitely not a happy man now.

First, the King had Rickard and Brandon Stark killed. Admittedly, Jamie never liked them, but there were bounds, even for a King!. Then, King Aerys had demanded the heads of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark…

Did he really think that the North and the Stormlands would let that happen? or that Jon Arryn would obey? Alas, war was all but certain.

But what still bothered him the most, was being away from Cersei.

He barely noticed as a shaking messenger arrived in the Throne Room. A boy, not more than ten and four, and he was visibly afraid.

"Y-Your Grace… T-This arrived on a raven from A-Alexandria." He stuttered, bowing and extending one hand in which he held the message, a letter sealed with the same eagle seal of the Flavii.

The old King took the letter, opened it quickly and read. A sadistic smirk soon possesed his face as he finished and tore the letter apart.

"They will burn! They will all burn!" He exclaimed with joy.

Jamie Lannister could do nothing but look at the scene. And hope that he might find a way out of this alive.

 _Driftmark_

Another man that was certainly not happy, was Lucerys Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, and Master of Ships to King Aerys II.

He was a loyalist, and it was no secret that he would support the King over Prince Rhaegar, should conflict erupt. Thus, in an attempt to gain allies, he had been in certain... negotiations. negotiations that had just been blown up because of this.

To say that he was not sure what King Aerys hoped to get out of this was an understatement.

"Father…" his son, Monford, spoke. "this… situation, what does it mean for us?" he asked. Lord Lucerys thought for a moment.

"For us? we prepare, and bring His Grace the Royal Fleet."

"And what about… ?" Monford asked.

"I will speak to her later. You my son, have more pressing concerns, am I correct?" Interrupted the older man.

"Yes father" replied Monford before leaving. Lucerys sighed and looked out. it was no secret that the Driftmark Fleet was, save for the Redwyne's own fleet, the mightiest in Westeros. But this was still unsettling…

 _Somewhere in the North_

The Northern Banners were now raised. Young Eddard had managed to rally them all for one purpose.

Revenge.

No other thing could unite the Northern Houses like revenge. And if it meant avenging the fallen Starks, even Roose Bolton marched with his bannermen.

As the northern host moved towards Moat Cailin, it finally fell on Eddard Stark's mind, that he would rule the North, he would wed Catelyn Tully…

And once again, he wished that it could all be undone, and he could return to being a second son.

 _Storm's End_

"Brother" Robert Baratheon stood in the hall, alongside his brother Stannis, and several of his loyal bannermen. All he wanted now was to march north, join Eddard and smash Rhaegar… But even he had to acknowledge, that Storm's End could not be left undefended.

"You will be in command of Storm's End and the forces within… I trust you will hold out in here until I can smash that Dragon rapist."

Stannis just nodded, for once he agreed with his older brother…

"I will" He replied, it didn't take long afterwards for Robert to gather his own banners and march out of Storm's End.

Stannis was sure that the Reach would fight for the King. and he knew where would that leave him…

He just hoped to hold the castle for his brother.


	2. The March to War

_**The March to War  
**_

 _Citae Cervidae. The day after the deadline expired._

It was indeed a sight to behold.

Ten Thousand Romans marching. Their lances and helmets glistening in the sun. Of that army, Eight Thousand men were foot soldiers. Armed with the long spears and the oval shields. Wearing the scale armor and ridge helmet typical of the Romans.

Those mounted had a plate cuirass, a fully closed helm and scaled mail in arms and legs, also carrying lances and swords.

The Romans always had ten thousand men at arms, and could raise another ten thousand within three days. For the smallest of the Lordship Paramounts, it was an impressive mobilization. Added to it, is that the average Roman soldier could only be bested by a Mounted and armored Knight, or by an Unsullied, and they were a deadly force.

Leading them all, a man, wearing such an armor, with a long red cape, his helmet had a red crest.

Flavius Alexander. Legatus Imperialis and Dux Romanorum. Lord Paramount of the Roman Marches, was leading the army.

Slowly they began marching to the southeast. As the city faded from view, the Roman Army kept marching until sunset.

Once the camp was built, Alexander met with Julius Galerius in his tent.

"Your Excellency? Where are we marching to?"

Alexander looked at the map and pointed a place.

"The lord of Rosby is a known supporter of King Aerys, and Duskendale might declare for Prince Rhaegar, which at this stage is the same." Alexander took a hand to his chin "I say, we put Rosby under siege, once it falls, we march north towards Duskendale, to at least keep them scared enough to not try anything."

Galerius observed the map and nodded. He had to admit, it was a good plan.

"However, what happens if Duskendale moves before we are done?" Asked Galerius, already thinking of a few solutions to such a situation.

"Tell me Commander, what do you think we should do in that case?"

Galerius smiled at that, remembering the history of gens Julii. "We do what my ancestor the illustrious Caesar did against the Gauls of old. we put a double wall to prevent any break-out and any relief. With a portion of our army dedicated to harassing any relief force we can make sure that we will not suffer a blockade ourselves, and blockade the fort."

Alexander nodded at that "We will need to scout the area, and send word to Alexandria, for Rosby we might need our fleet."

"Which will mean combat against the Royal Fleet led by Lord Lucerys" Added Galerius

Fighting the Velaryons was the last thing that Alexander wanted at this point, but if he wanted to take Rosby… "What about ferrying troops by ship and sneaking them into the port?"

Galerius gave that a long thought then denied with his head "No, it is too risky, the Royal Fleet is larger, and even with the new ships, the ignis graecus and the fire powder, we might lose too many men in the attempt. Especially if the Royal Fleet has access to that wildfire of theirs."

Of course, being the smallest Lordship Paramount, the Romans could not afford to lose as many men as the Reach or the Westerlands could.

As the strategy was decided, Alexander dismissed the commander, and had orders relayed to the men that would be on guard duty for the night. Soon enough they would fight.

 _Near the Twins_

The command tent held both, Jon Arryn, and Eddard Stark. there were a few other northern lords that Eddard, being young and inexperienced, had asked to be there should they be needed.

Rickard Karstark soon spoke.

"The Tyrells have declared for the King."

The tent fell silent. The next to speak was Lord Arryn

"In that case we need to make haste, if we can beat the Crownlander forces quickly enough, we will have an opening to King's Landing."

Eddard watched and listened intently, wondering.

"Do we know anything from Robert?" He asked, knowing that adding the Stormlanders to this army gave them a better chance."

"He has begun to march north, a raven arrived a few hours ago telling that he was marching towards Riverrun, and the Tullys are also calling their banners in support of the Rebellion." replied Jon. "All we need now, is news from Casterly Rock to see who will they declare for, and to know if the Romans will march on their own, or try to link with our forces."

Eddard nodded at that "If what they claim about their armies is true, and they can raise ten thousand men as fast as they say, I would not be surprised if they split their troops, and sent a part of their men to link with us."

"You're right, especially when the Reachmen finally move north."

The threat of the massive Reachmen army hung like a sword upon the heads of the men in that tent. even with the Northern and Valemen banners, they had but one fifth of the forces that the Reach could muster. Even the Riverlander forces were not enough to make up for it.

"I suggest we make haste to Riverrun" soon added Lord Karstark "And wait for the Stormlanders there. I am sure that Lord Robert will arrive before the Reachmen can begin to move north… Especially if they have to besiege the Stormlands holdings to secure their flank."

"We cannot discard the possibility of the Reachmen just marching north without regards for their Eastern flank" Replied Jon "Lord Tyrell might not consider the Stormlanders a big enough threat, or simply be too hasty and believe that sheer numbers will win his battles."

"Numbers may not… but if Lord Tyrell marches north at once, the Lannisters might see it as the end of the rebellion, and declare for the King." Added Rickard. the tent fell silent at that.

"There must be something we can offer Lord Tywin to secure him as an ally!" Exclaimed Eddard. No one said a word at that for a moment.

Jon Arryn sighed, then looked around "I might have an idea… but if we go through with it, there is no turning back."

Lord Royce, one of the Vale Bannermen replied to that, a wide smile on his lips "Well sir, I doubt there was a way to turn back at any point!"

A short laugh came from all the present, including the old Lord of the Vale.

"In that case, we proclaim Robert as King, and we pray that this gamble works."

 _Somewhere on the Dornish Marches_

Rhaegar rode alone.

He had left his she-wolf and his future child with his trusted knights.

News were hard to come by in the Tower, but he had been ready, and it was fairly predictable that Robert Baratheon would overreact… Thus he rode on, to the Crownlands. Lord Rosby and Lord Rykker would give him their banners, and he could gather more men among the Stormlander lords that were not too content with Robert…

Chaos, he didn't like it too much, but hopefully it could aid him in removing his mad father from the Throne.

* * *

What Madness is this? Another chapter so soon? YES I do spoil you for now. the next two chapters will take a while longer to be posted.

There is not much backstory here either... Do not fear, it will come, tibdits here and there will be thrown in, and some actual flashbacks and explanations shall follow. For now? For now we continue forward.


	3. Fire Iron and Blood

_**Fire, Iron and Blood**_

 _Alexandria Andalica, five days later.  
_

The command tent held two banners. The first, a Golden Eagle on a Red Field, was the banner of the Flavii, and the Banner of Rome.

The second was a field of blue, with a white One-Headed Dragon on it. The owner of said banner was in the tent.

For Flavius Cornelius Draco, being named as second-in-command by his cousin was already a big deal... Marching against the "father" that had only made himself known to keep him from claiming a throne he did not even want, was a bonus.

He only regretted that it meant also going against Rhaegar, at least he had been somewhat kind before.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his cousin Constantinus walked in, along Commander Marius Aurelianus and some of the regimental commanders.

The table held a map of the lands between the Neck and the Dornish border. The holdings that had already declared for either side were marked. Black for those that had declared for the King, Gold for those that had declared against him in support of Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn, and the main cities and fortresses of the Romans were marked in red.

"Cousin, what is your advice?" Asked Constantinus. Cornelius knew that he was doing an effort on not being distracted by the... complications that this war meant for his future marriage, so he limited himself to reply to the question.

"Well, I believe that Prince Rhaegar will be the one leading the Royal Army, and he will try to reach Riverrun and put it to siege. He can either cross west of the Lacus Viridii*, and march straight into the Roman Homeland to turn west on Carthago Nova towards the unprotected flank of the Riverlands, or do so west, which will see him fighting through most of the Riverlands before reaching Riverrun."

Constantine nodded at that, then looked at the map. Looking up at Aurelianus he spoke

"Commander Aurelianus, what do you think?"

The old Roman, a man that had fought back in the War of the Ninepenny Kings looked at the map.

"If Lord Rhaegar is in King's Landing, he will most likely know of Lord Alexander's advance towards Rosby. He might try to take Crown forces to relief Rosby." He replied, motioning towards the black marker on Rosby.

"And do you think that my Father will be able to defeat Rhaegar, or take Rosby before he arrives Commander?"

Aurelianus looked again at the map and nodded. "Yes sir, I believe Lord Alexander and his forces can hold out, I am sure that if we rendezvous with Lord Robert, his eagerness to get to Prince Rhaegar will mean that he will come with us to relief your father."

Looking at the two men present with him, Constantine took his decision.

"Send word to Riverrun, tell them that we'll be on our way. We will divide our forces in two main groups. Cousin Cornellius, you will command half of the forces, and bait the Prince to cross into Roman Lands. I shall hurry north and get Lord Robert's forces to follow me back into Roman Lands. We will pin the crown prince near Lugdunum and then march towards King's Landing."

"What about the Royal Fleet?" Asked Aurelianus. Constantine, realizing that he had overlooked it, sighed.

"Send word to Alexandria, our fleet must do everything in its power to avoid a blockade."

The servants on the tent took it as their queue to leave, and the Commander, after a small bow, did as well. Leaving the cousins as the only ones in the tent.

"Cousin... " Cornelius began "I believe we could talk now about... "

Constantine raised a hand and sighed, then he laughed. When he met his cousin's skeptic eyes he shrugged.

"I'm still holding to the plan you know... I... You know I came to love her, and here I am, still hoping that, once the dust is settled, things can go back to where they were"

Cornelius raised an eyebrow, prompting another small chuckle from Constantine.

"I'm sure she'll be taking this better than I am." He sighed and put on his helmet "Let's go out there and be done with this. At least we'll be busy" With that he walked out of the tent, leaving Cornelius alone.

With a sigh he did the same, looking out.

"Let's hope she is" he said to himself.

 _Outskirts of King's Landing_

It had not been easy to get here, to meet with the few Stormlander lords that would even entertain the thought of rising against Robert, to escape the patrols of those that felt that the dishonor made to him, was made to themselves as well. Yet here he was, finally reaching King's Landing with forty riders. He would call the banners and march north.

As he rode into the city and towards the Red Keep, the Gold Cloaks watched carefully.

Slowly he entered the throne room, kneeling before his father.

 _"I will make sure he won't remain in that throne after this"_ he thought. Slowly he rose when his father commanded.

"Ah! There you are!" Exclaimed the King "You will share command with Lord Connington"

Rhaegar was somewhat confused about why his father was suddenly so comfortable about giving him an army, but decided against asking too much. It was a chance after all.

"Your Grace" He began "where are we to march?"

The King looked at them. Rhaegar knew that he would end up disobeying anyway, but it was always good to humor the old man.

"You shall march to Alexandria, and bring me the Flavii's heads. I'm sure the other traitors will show up on the way."

Bowing, Rhaegar slowly walked out and towards the tower of the Hand. calling Lord Connington and a few other commanders.

"My Prince" Lord Connington spoke "We can march to intercept Lord Robert, or we can relieve Rosby from siege. This morning, word arrived of a large Roman army encircling the city."

Rhaegar thought, and looking at the map, he replied swiftly with a question of his own.

"Who is commanding them?"

"Lord Alexander himself is." was the reply of a man whose name Rhaegar could not recall.

After a few seconds, Rhaegar pointed at Rosby "We'll relieve Rosby and then march north and west to Riverrun, Hopefully we can avoid more bloodshed that way."

Of course, he needed to leave a realm for his son. a realm for the Prince that was Promised.

* * *

*Lacus Viridii: my sad attempt at putting "Green Lake" in latin. Roman name for the Gods' Eye (The lake where the Isle of Faces is)


	4. Interlude: On the History of the Romans

_Taken from "On the Romans" by Maester Qyllan of Highgarden, written in the year 279 after Aegon the Conqueror's landing  
_

 **Chapter 4. On the Origins of the Romans  
**

Many theories have been formulated by the learned men of the Citadel as to the origin of the Romans dwelling on the lands between the Blackwater Rush, the Gods' Eye and the Blackwater Bay. Probably the most popular, due to the similarities in their main ethnonym, and some physical resemblance between the Romans and some Dornish, is that the Romans originated in the Rhoyne, as the second incarnation of the ancient Rhoynish Culture, driven away in the early part of the Century of Blood by the growing powers of Volantis and the Dothraki.

However, this theory fails to take into account the written histories of the Romans themselves. And here I must add, that neither the Valyrian tongues nor Rhoynish, seem to bear any sort of relation with the _Lingua Latina_ spoken by the Romans.

According to Aelius Hostilius' _De Re Romanorum_ , which is a compilation of historical works that the Romans brought with them to Westeros, along a history of the Romans up to the War of the Ninepenny Kings, the History of their people starts some One Thousand and Two Hundred years before their arrival in what was then known as Maidenpool...

(Jump to the narration of the arrival of the Romans)

In the year 1286 After the Foundation of Old Rome, or 95 before Aegon's Landing, Emperor Justinian decided to recover the Western half of the Old Roman Realm, which had fallen to tribes known as Gothii, Vandalii and Francii. Thus, he had a great fleet sailing west.

The last contact from Old Rome was lost after a particularly bad storm in the Mare Mediterraneum, on the Eight day, of the Sixth Month of the year 1286 after the foundation of Rome.

The commander of the army tasked with bringing the Vandalii back to Imperial control was a man named Flavius Belisarius, who had distinguished himself in a previous war against the Persians, a people living to the East of the Old Empire and who rivaled Old Rome in power. After the storm he found his fleet mysteriously doubled, and the coast in sight of them was wrong according to all of their maps. Furthermore, the day was too cold compared to the heat of the lands of Libya, which is said to be similar in temperature to Dorne.

The Romans landed several miles away from Old Maidenpool, and were first contacted by the Riverlander lords of House Mooton. And for some time, the Romans seemed to have traded with the local Andals, establishing a fortified village in the site of modern Alexandria Andalica. However, Maidenpool would be conquered a few years later by House Hoare, after the defeat of the Kings of the Trident by the Storm Kings, and then the collapse of Stormlander power in the region.

The _First Andal War_ as the Romans call it, was fought soon afterwards, when the Ten Thousand Roman warriors crushed an Ironborn army twice their size outside of the still unnamed fort. The Romans managed to secure Maidenpool -which had been burnt to the ground by the Ironborn- and the surrounding areas.

Another four Andal Wars were fought before King Aegon's Landing, that enlarged the Roman Realm to include everything west of the Gods' Eye and North of the Blackwater Rush, save for the mouth of said river, where a small Stormlander fort used to exist. Duskendale, Rosby and some other smaller lordships, became semi-independent vassals to the Romans.

It is important to note that, during the Third and Fourth Andal Wars, the Romans were known to buy slave soldiers from Volantis, who were later used -after extensive integration and conversion to the Roman Faith- as colonists in the conquered areas that were directly incorporated as part of the _Provincia Andalica._ Many of those soldiers were descendants of the enslaved Rhoynar, but their language was all but forgotten by that point.

As the Romans expanded their dominion and grew in power, the question of the Imperial title came to light. Flavius Belisarius insisted on his title as Magister Militum (Or Chief General) to Emperor Justinian. During the Fourth Andal War, his son, Flavius Theodosius was offered the title of "Emperor of the Romans" but he refused it as well, stating his loyalty to the Old Empire. The situation would not change until his son's rise to power, and Aegon Targaryen's landing in the mouth of the Blackwater Rush.

When Belisarius' grandson, Flavius Aurelianus, became "Imperial Governor of the Andal Provinces", the Andal vassals of Rome revolted. Houses Mooton -which had been relocated to Rayonet-, Darklyn and Rosby led the revolt. This war however, would be interrrupted by the landing of Aegon Targaryen, his sister-wives Visenya and Rhaenys, their Dragons, and their Army.

Aurelianus soon gathered the full might of the Roman armies, and marched south to meet this new enemy, however, Lord Willem Darklyn and his forces took the initiative, meeting the Targaryen Host in the mouth of the Blackwater. It was a massacre, of Houses Rosby, Darklyn and Mooton, only a few children survived. Upon hearing of this, Flavius Aurelianus sent envoys to negotiate peace with the Targaryens.

It was once the demands of the invading valyrian host were heard, that Flavius Aurelianus called for the notable families among the Romans, and in an assembly, or Senate, it was decided to do something that seemed unthinkable a few years earlier.

Flavius Aurelianus traveled to the Aegonfort, and, in person, offered a wreath made of gold, along a purple cloak, to Aegon. Aegon Targaryen was proclaimed Emperor of the Romans, he would, in turn, confirm Aurelianus as Governor of the Andal Provinces. The Romans would thereafter fight valiantly in the Wars of Conquest.

Ever since, the King of the Seven Kingdoms would have to travel upon his coronation to Alexandria Andalica, to be also proclaimed as Emperor of the Romans.

* * *

And here you have some backstory... More Interludes like this one will come at a later date, explaining what were the Romans doing in other important moments of the history of Westeros, as well as to solve questions you ask about their culture, religion and miscellaneous stuf, so stay tuned.


	5. First Blood

Hello! This chapter is one that I was wondering if I should post it now, or wait a few days... After much deliberation, and in order to ensure that I can keep posting at a speed vaguely equivalent to my writing speed with this crazy idea, I shall post it today. I hope you have not been making too many bets about characters.

With that said, Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **First Blood**_

 _Rosby_

Once again, the Bugle sounded, once again the siege weapons fired rocks and jars of flame into the fort.

Once again the bombardment began, and more defenders died.

Then, among the fire, a cry.

"Draco!" A guard cried.

The Roman position was built like that of their ancestors in Alesia. With an inner wall facing the city, protecting the siege engines and avoiding a breakout. And an outer wall to avoid an enemy to sneak on their rear.

Then, a second guard cried. A breakout had been made in the wall.

Flavius Alexander took his personal guard and rode to the outer wall.

"Galerius! Take a Mero and take that wall! I want to be dining in the hall after beating the Royals!"

Julius Galerius nodded. Soon enough his men were storming the breach.

Five Thousand Romans marched out of that contravallation, spears ready to halt a charge. Against them, Eight Thousand Royals. The day came and went, men died, and as the sun set on the field, both armies retreated to their camps.

When the sun rose on the second day both armies clashed once more. Then fortune, which makes and brings down Kings, led to a rather confusing situation. As Prince Rhaegar rode towards the front, he, and ten riders ended up meeting the rear of the Romans.

And in there, Lord Alexander and his guard.

the horses were killed, but Rhaegar advanced towards the Roman. Alexander had his armor on, a large oval shield and a sword, he stared at the Young Dragon.

"Lord Alexander. Whatever may have happened with my father, I can assure you I shall not seek satisfaction of his orders!"

The Old Roman circled the Dragon Prince, waiting, whispering words in latin that the Prince could not understand. Then he replied

"I am afraid that I cannot swear myself to you, nor to your father. He is mad, and you are willing to burn the realm for a girl!" Then he placed himself in a defensive position. As Rhaegar came closer, waiting for the moment to strike, he could hear what the man muttered.

 _"Pater noster qui es in cælis..."_

Rhaegar struck, and Alexander raised the Shield, the Old Eagle tried to reach one of the joints of the plate armor, but the Young Dragon swiftly deflected that strike. They parried, to the amazement of guards and riders alike. The Old Eagle, clad in lamellar armor fought bravely. He was slower, but his shield was an aid. The Young Dragon, with the vigour of youth, kept avoiding and deflecting his strikes.

The Roman guards and Royal riders rushed forward, but they soon were fighting each other, leaving the two commanders to continue their duel.

Perhaps it took an hour, perhaps just a few minutes, but eventually, Prince Rhaegar found his opening. Alexander felt a pain in his stomach, and felt the cold.

Slowly he dropped his own sword and shield, looking as Rhaegar drew out his blade. He smirked and fell to his knees.

"Well fought your highness." He whispered softly.

Then he fell on the ground, his life escaping him. As it all faded to black, Alexander smiled.

He had noticed a Roman banner flying atop the main fortress of Rosby.

Rhaegar had to leave soon, as some of his own retinue were cut down by Roman blades, and he was left facing three dismounted bucelarii on his own. As the Prince reached his own lines, he realized that the battle was still lost. His cavalry had been unable to break the Roman Spears, and with the fortress to their backs having been taken, they could simply fall back with their supplies. Of course, Rhaegar's own forces could outlast them in a siege, but then he would have to fight the Rebels while pinned down in besieging the city.

Sighing, he had the trumpeteers call a retreat.

"Robert is the greater threat. I can find a way to make peace with the Romans after... dealing with the other threats... But Robert Baratheon won't be sated until the Royal Family is all dead and he is reigning..." He explained to Lord Connington in the aftermath.

After all, if they were supposed to smash Robert Baratheon, they had to smash his army, and to do so, they needed their own troops. Rhaegar did not trust the Reachmen to win the war for them, and Lord Tywin was suspiciously silent.

It was going to be a long march towards the Rebels

 _Somewhere in Pentos_

The old captain just looked at the Kid, the mute just dropped a letter on his desk and ran off.

Sighing, he took the letter and opened it.

After taking a read, he smiled, then threw the letter into the flames. All he needed now was to do a small detour. Surely Braavos could wait for a night...

Especially, if that detour meant that the Golden Company would once more have a true purpose.


	6. No Turning Back

**_No Turning Back_**

 _Somewhere near Riverrun_

The great camp was busy, thousands of men training, playing, drinking, eating, whoring...

Just the usual activities of such a camp... Save for the commanders.

Robert Baratheon had managed to avoid opposition as he reached Riverrun. His men were somewhat tired, but there had been no battles. This only served to further anger the man usually called "The Warrior in the flesh"

In the same tent as Robert, was Eddard Stark, now Lord of Winterfell. While Robert was loudly cursing at the lack of battle, at the lack of a chance to smash "That pretty rapist dragon's face". After all, it was no secret that he had hoped to draw first blood against the Targaryens, that he had hoped to swiftly and decisively test his steel against Rhaegar's, for now, he was observing the map, determining different locations where a battle would certainly turn in their favor, Eddard was quietly looking at the map. While he admitted that he was no battlefield genius, he was doing his best to learn.

The last man in that tent, had just come in. Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale, and the man under whom both younger men fostered, was obviously upset, in his hand, a letter. He put it over the map, and looked at them both.

"Flavius Alexander is dead... His men took Rosby and drew off a Royal force, but he died in the process." He said in his unnervingly calm tone.

That did the trick. Robert stopped cursing for a moment, digesting the words. Eddard took the letter and read it slowly. It came from the ravenries at Rosby, and was signed by one Julius Galerius.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Eddard spoke.

"Do we know anything about Lord Constantine?"

Jon sighed, before Robert replied.

"If I know the guy, he'll be preparing to go in and hunt Rhaegar down, Those Romans are wicked good at this and the cousins are fairly good at leading them. If we want to have any chance to do battle with Rhaegar and that traitor of Connington, we need to hurry..."

"Well," Eddard said "At least now we know that the Romans won't make a separate peace.

"Then," Jon Arryn said "We will have to march out soon. And keep vigil around the Gods' Eye. We can't do much else to actually get the fight to Rhaegar... However, there is something else we must discuss"

Robert rolled his eyes, having always been a man of action rather than politics, he could tell where this was going... and wasn't sure if he wanted it to continue.

"We must decide what we will do about the Throne once this is over..." Eddard finished the phrase, waiting for Jon to say anything.

"Yes... I believe we will proclaim you as King Robert."

Robert's eyes widened. He then looked at them. "And why would I want that damn uncomfortable chair!?"

"And who else will take it Robert?" Asked Jon, walking closer "I cannot do it because I have no claim whatsoever, Eddard doesn't have any claim either and he has to go back home and rule the North, the Tullys don't have anyone that could do it and secure an heir..."

"Isn't there _Anyone_ else we can give it to? I'm sure Old Tywin would..."

"No," Interrupted Jon "We cannot trust Tywin to aid, much less with the crown... we will have to offer him something though, but I believe that getting his son out of the Kingsguard will be enough. Perhaps some other marriage offer will sweeten the deal"

"If the lad lives" Added Eddard, Jon sighed at that

"You're right, if he lives... We could always put someone as regent for Aegon Targaryen..." speculated Jon

"No, no more dragonspawn" Said Robert, looking at them. "I won't suffer any other dragon sitting in that chair." In his eyes, determination, anger, and something else not even Eddard or Jon could recognize, shone.

"Then you will take it Robert." Finished Jon "Your grandmother was a Targaryen anyway, we can justify it and once the war is over, most of the realm will accept it."

Robert took a deep breath, and looked at them. "Fine... I'll take that damn uncomfortable chair," He said reluctantly "but don't you think you can just go back to the Vale Jon, this was your idea, you better help me do it."

 _Roman Camp, ten miles south of Alexandria Andalica_

If Jon Arryn had been upset when learning the news, Flavius Constantinus, the Quiet Eagle of House Flavii, was mad.

Unlike his father, Constantine's anger was cold, a hard stare into the map, as the red marker was put above Rosby, he looked around, at his commanders.

"Where did Rhaegar retreat to?" He asked. It had taken him a few hours to compose himself... A few hours to make sure none would see in him a boy mourning his father, but a man seeking to avenge him.

"He retreated towards the Lacus Viridii." Answered his uncle Aetius "If we hurry we can rendevouz with Cornelius and..."

"No" Interrupted Constantine "I want to avenge my father as much as you Uncle, but what you propose would have us fight Rhaegar with men tired from a forced march... that would be a disaster." He took a deep breath and looked at the map again. The seething anger plain in sight of all the present.

"We will follow our old plan. Galerius will hold Rosby, as a dagger pointed at King's Landing. Cornelius will draw Rhaegar to us, and we will march to the northern shore of the Lacus, there we will cut down the King's men."

The commanders nodded, and one by one they left the tent. Constantinus walked towards his own tent and looked up as the sun set.

 _Roman Camp, on the northern bank of the Blackwater Rush._

Flavius Cornelius Draco looked down at the map laid down in his command tent, when the message was given to him.

What little color his face had, drained from it, he put the letter away and looked again at the map. The young servant looked at him, worried, and gave him a second letter.

His cousin had decided, the plan still stood.

"He may be my brother, and I may not plan to shed his blood... But I cannot let him walk away from this." He said slowly before walking out of the tent.

"Call the commanders, we shall rest, then we meet to plan the battle."


	7. Under Bloody Wings, Under Silver Wings

**Under Wings of Blood, Under Wings of Silver  
**

 _Marching along the Blackwater Rush_

Jon Connington looked at the Prince as the army marched.

Three Thousand Knights and around Eight Thousand footmen, of which, most were peasant levies, but at least a thousand were more experienced men at arms.

"Tell me Lord Connington... We are supposed to meet a smaller Roman force soon, the scouts have so much as confirmed it... What do you make of it?" He asked calmly, riding his horse at the head of the march.

Jon Connington thought for a moment, then looked at the Prince.

"It is a trap... The Roman force here is too small, most likely it is not meant to give battle, and will retreat to the north."

"That is most likely true" Replied the Prince "Have we any word on who commands it?"

Connington limited himself to deny with his head. Rhaegar nodded

"Well, one of my scouts reported seeing a blue banner with a Silver one-headed Dragon." Rhaegar spoke calmly as always.

"My Lord... that means that they are commanded by..."

"I know Lord Connington, it means my half-brother Cornelius is leading them" Rhaegar's voice was just as calm as usual, his face, seemed more upset than usual however.

"Your Grace, we could take down the traitor." Connington replied. Rhaegar sighed

"I am afraid that his so-called betrayal is naught but my father's paranoia. I've known him for a long time, and he seems to prefer a simple life to ruling in the Iron Throne... However, we don't have much of a choice do we?"

Jon Connington sighed at that, even he could tell that the King Aerys was paranoid...

"Well Your Grace, we could always camp here and wait for reinforcments... " Spoke the Hand of the King "Or we could move to the northwest and cut off their retreat to the main Roman force."

"That is true Lord Connington, but tell me, what drawbacks could this plan have?" The Prince seemed unconvinced. Jon sighed and soon spoke

"To begin with, we run the risk of having the rest of the Romans arriving in our rear, leaving us pinned down and encircled... otherwise, we are left with only one real choice of retreat..."

"Further to the Northwest, towards Harrenhall, and towards either the rest of the Romans, or towards Robert Baratheon" finished the Prince. Jon nodded and looked ahead.

"Still, I believe we have better chances riskng it, than we would have staying here... some chance of facing Cornelius and his small force alone, is better than no chance of facing anything less than the full Roman host." He replied. Rhaegar could see why was he named Hand, he had initiative...

 _"Perhaps he can be of use to me, once my father is removed from the throne"_ Rhaegar thought, he would need such men if the realm was to survive.

"In that case, we will rest here for the night, and march to the rear of Lord Cornelius." Spoke the Prince "It's better to fight now and hope reinforcments arrive in the way, than wait for them here and be cut down without a chance of getting out of it alive."

 _Alexandria Andalica_

"My lady" Spoke one of the servant girls, one Lyseni maid.

Velia Lucretia finally allowed her to put her silken gown on her.

"I may wish to remain donning black, but I fear I cannot..."

The young Lyseni girl looked at the olive-skinned woman before speaking

"It would do you no good to stop mourning, yet, it would do just as much good to remain here behind closed doors."

For the first time since word reached her of her husband's death, Velia Lucretia, widow to Flavius Alexander, mother of three children, allowed herself to smile.

"Thank you Myrra." She said softly, looking at herself in the mirror. Besides her was the young maid, no more than twenty years of age.

"You may leave now" She told the silver-haired maid, who quietly bowed and left the room. Once again, Lucretia was left alone with her thoughts for a few minutes.

Most women among the Romans, took either a virtuous Empress of the past, or a saintly woman as their example... For Lucretia, her example had always been Gorgo, Queen of the Spartans. It felt somewhat odd now, on top of the mourning and grief, to find herself a widow with her husband dying in battle as well as that of her heroine.

When a message from her son arrived, she read it, and carefully placed it in her desk. before she could begin to compose a reply, a soft knock in the door told her that it was time.

Calmly walking out of her room, and towards the door of the palace, she took a decision.

All that was left, was hope that the Senate listened to her...

As she boarded a horse-drawn car, she couldn't help but wonder if Gorgo had felt as nervous as she was, when she spoke before the Assembly of the Spartans after her husband Leonidas fell in battle.


	8. Interlude: On Religious Matters

_Taken from "On the Romans" by Maester Qyllan of Highgarden, written in the year 279 after Aegon the Conqueror's landing, unless otherwise indicated.  
_

 _ **Interlude: On the Relations between Christianity and the local faiths of Westeros**_

 **1\. The Relations between the Faith of the Seven and Christianity**

... One of the most common misunderstandings regarding the Christian Faith, is that it is but an offshoot of the Faith of the Seven, and thus, the Romans must have had contact with the Andals in their early history, however, both, the Most Devout and the High Council of Bishops constantly refute this claim. The earliest instances of such a claim, are of the time of the First Andal War, where the report given to the High Septon on these stranger new arrivals, claimed that their faith was but a strange heretical variation of the Faith.

It was very soon, after the Second Andal War, that the Most Devout realized the differences between Christianity and the Faith of the Seven, after that, they urged and gave support to the Storm Kings to attack the Romans, but only until Argilac the Arrogant did the Storm King agree to a plan that would see the Romans subdued... A plan entirely unauthorized by the High Septon or the Most Devout, who wished to use the Ironborn and the Romans as a way to unite the squabbling Kings of the Reach, the Stormlands, the Vale, and the Princes of Dorne, and the smaller lords of the Riverlands who were under the Iron Kings of House Hoare...

 _From Historia Andalica et Romana, by Gaius Eustathios_

 _"In the Seventh year of the reign of Baelor Targaryen upon the Iron Throne, word came to Alexandria, that he was preparing to demand the Sons of Rome to be induced into his religion, and abandon the path of Christ. Greatly distressed by the news, Flavius Marcellus, Governor of the Provincia Andalica, sent word to the great lords of the Terra Nordica and the Ferrum Insulae, for he knew those two lords to not follow the faith of the Emperor._

 _Then he commanded the Senate to meet, and informed them of the situation, as well as about his intent to travel to the City of the King, and demand an explanation. And thus he rode, having left instructions that, if he were not to return in within the month, the Senate was to vote on the deposition of Baelor as Imperator Romanorum._

 _Upon reaching the City, alongside a representative of the Patriarch, both of them presented themselves cloaked, as petitioners before the King._

 _Soon they removed their cloaks, and before a word was spoken, Marcellus removed his sword from his belt, presenting it to the King, stating that he would rather die, than see his people forcibly turned to worship a foreign god, and that the Sons of Rome would resist with arms if necessary. And Baelor, impressed by the man's bravery, bid him farewell, and gave his word, that for seven years he would not force the Romans to abandon the path of Christ. So left Flavius Marcellus, knowing that he had to prepare, for once the seven years were to pass, war would follow._

 _Yet, the will of God works beyond our comprehension, for Baelor, having told a few that he intended to break this oath, and with the Romans having decided that should he break it, he would no longer be emperor, died but three years after this happened. And the peace was kept."_

... Christianity proved to spread relatively easily among the Andals, by the time of Baelor the Blessed's ascension to the Iron Throne, there were as many Christians as followers of the Seven in the lands not held by the Romans between the Blackwater Rush and the Bay of Crabs. These Andal Christians went as far as annoint Knights under their faith. However, the edicts of the Seventh year of Baelor's reign, restricting the activities of Christians (and Jews) all over the realm save for the Roman Marches and the North, and eventually allowing the Lords to persecute them outside the Roman Marches led to the vast majority of these communities settling in the Roman Marches. In the years since Baelor's reign, the Christians have ceased all official attempts to spread their faith through Westeros, although unofficially, many times have Christian priests traveled with varying degrees of Success across Westeros...

 **2\. Relations between the faith of the Old Gods and Christianity**

... Unlike the tense history between the Faith of the Seven and Christianity, the followers of the Old Gods of the forest and the Christians have a tendency to get along out of necessity. At first, contact was limited to trade around White Harbor, however, due to the increased conflict with the Faith, the Christian Church decided to avoid any unnecesary conflict with the Northmen. The fact that Christianity never could truly gain a foothold in the North, has helped to avoid further conflict.

During the reign of Baelor the Blessed, the Romans and the Northerners formed a united front, to fight against any attempt at a forced conversion of their respective peoples to the Faith of the Seven. Ever since, the relations have been mostly cordial out of necessity...

 **3\. Relations between the Red Priests and Christianity**

... The earliest contacts between the followers of R'hllor and the Christians came between the Third and Fourth Andal Wars, when a group of Merchants reached Myr. During the reign of Aegon the Conqueror, several Romans were burnt alive by a group of fanatic peasants in Myr. ever since, the relations between both faiths have been tense, at best.

In Volantis, the Christians are tolerated by the Triarchs, due to their preaching to the slaves. While Christianity has acquired an anti-slavery streak, it does not advocate the violent overthrow of Slavery, this, and it's position as a counterweight to the influence of the Red Priests over the Slaves of Volantis, makes it useful to the Triarchs...

... A Major element of conflict, is the identification of the other's deity with the main evil entity that began shortly before the Myrish Riots of 12 A.L. The Red Priests have come to identify the Christian God with the "Great Other" an enemy of the Lord of Light, while the Second Council of Alexandria Andalica, in 24 A.L proclaimed that R'hllor was but the figure known to the Christians as Satan, or the Devil...

 **4\. On the other faiths brought by the Romans  
**

... Besides Christianity, two other religions came to Westeros with the Romans, Judaism and what has been retroactively called "The Roman Old Gods"

The first Jews in Westeros, were twenty families that arrived in the so-called "extra ships", the Roman ships that were not part of the original Roman invasion force against the provincia of Africa, but joined Belisarius after the storm had subsided. these twenty families soon took to commerce and banking. The rise in prominence of the Iron Bank of Braavos pushed the Jews mostly out of the banking business (they do operate small local banks, and one Jewish Family has worked with the Iron Bank since shortly before Aegon's conquest). Jews make up a small minority of the Roman Population, however the tense relations between the Roman Church and the faith, have led to a thawing of relations between said Church and the Jews.

The Roman Old Gods on the other hand, are not a living religion. Among the arrivals, only five people are known to have worshipped the Old Gods of Rome. With Church and Senate gaining power, they chose to record all of their remaining knowledge in the years that followed...

 **5\. On Knighthood and Christianity**

... The first Christian Knight, was one Ser Anders Tyman from Maidenpool, however it was not until the Third Andal War, that an Ordo Equites began to take shape. By that point, enough young men were training as if Squires, to have the Metropolitan of the Andals bring up the situation with the Patriarch at Alexandria. A decision was made in the Council of Carthago Nova, where the main tenets of Chivalry, when deprived of their original meaning in the faith of the Seven, were compatible with Christian doctrine.

The Golden Age of Christian Chivalry, came between the Fourth Andal War, and the Reign of Baelor the Blessed, the Andal Christian communities provided knights such as Ser Lyman of Citae Cervidae, and Ser Davos Nermin. However, during Baelor's reign, the new souring of relations between the Cristian Church and the Faith, led to most of them settling in Roman lands. Today, twelve noble families in the Southern Roman Marches alongside some ten-thousand people follow the Andal Rite of Christianity, they are descended from those Andals that fled their homes, or those highborn Christians that chose to sever all ties with their families for their religion...


	9. A Red Dragon, A Silver Dragon

**_A Red Dragon, A Silver Dragon_** _ **  
**_

 _Somewhere north of the Blackwater Rush_

The sun was barely coming out, and Flavius Cornelius Draco, was watching the sunrise in a hill

"Sir" It was a young soldier, probably of his own age "The Scouts have the latest report... They count at least Fifteen Thousand Men" The soldier was visibly afraid. If the numbers were correct, they were outnumbered three to one... Still, Roman Armies had fought worse odds and came away with Victory.

"Yet... the day before, they did not seem to be more than Eight thousand." Cornelius said to himself, thoughtfully watching the sunrise. The Loyalists had camped a few miles to his northeast, which was both a blessing and a curse... "Do we have word of my Cousin?" He asked, when the soldier denied with his head he sighed.

"Well, I guess we will have to make do then. Tell Commanders Aurelian and Marius to meet me in the base of the hill, and make sure they know it's urgent."

As the soldier hurried down the hill, Cornelius began to think about what to do... He had enough spearmen to try and emulate the phalanxes of the Hellenes, but that would leave his flanks easily exposed, and his Cavalry and Archers were not enough to secure them in that case... Then he had an idea.

"God damn you Hannibal, I guess the lessons on the Punic Wars will be of use today." He said to himself with a smirk.

A while later, Cornelius was meeting with the two commanders of his forces. he began by going to the point, as usual.

"Gentlemen... We are outnumbered, at best, Two to One, and it is likely that it will be Three to One or more." Was the first thing he said.

Of course, the two commanders nearly paled. Soon he continued

"As you might know, the enemy is encamped one mile to our northeast, right along the shore of the Lacus Viridii. That means, that we can only retreat south, into the arms of whatever extra forces Aerys the Mad might have raised, or to be put to siege in Rosby..."

That was enough to let the older men know what he was planning. It was Gaius Marius who finally said something.

"With all due respect Legatus... you cannot mean to give battle here"

Cornelius smirked, his dark blue eyes had a new fire to them.

"Of course we will commander, and we will force my half-brother to retreat into the arms of my Cousin, if we do not take him first. Does the word Cannae tell you anything commander?"

Both men thought for a moment, then realized what was he talking about. Even a thousand years after his demise at Zama, Hannibal Barca still hung like a ghost in the minds of the Romans...

Or perhaps, he could now linger as a savior in the minds of those three men.

 _Loyalist Camp, on the shores of the Lacus Viridii_

"It appears that the Romans will give battle my Prince" Said Jon. Rhaegar observed the map in front of him, no real advantage in terrain was apparent.

A few of the more enthusiastic commanders laughed, as it was usual whenever the Romans fought the Andals, they spoke.

"Those unwashed spearmen will break before a good charge!" They all claimed, seemingly forgetting what had just happened at Rosby. It fell to Rhaegar to stop the idle talk.

"I believe my lords are forgetting, that those, unwashed spearmen as you said, did in fact withstood our charges at Rosby, even while having to fight against the defenders of the town at the same time".

That quieted the different lords, who now looked towards Rhaegar.

"Their formations are impossible to break with a frontal charge... However their flanks and rear are weak. If we surround their lines, and neutralize their cavalry first, their spearmen will be defenseless against a determined charge upon their flanks." Spoke the Prince, determined to see this through "Ser Alyn, you will lead a group to either destroy or distract the Roman horsemen, Lord Connington, I want you to keep pressure on their left. The rest of you will join me in a charge against their right flank once their horsemen are no longer an issue... Hopefully this will be quick. After doing so," He added, "We will march west and join Lord Rykker's forces, we will let them keep Rosby while we reinforce and march against the main Roman force."

The lords nodded in agreement, as they made their way to their forces, they did not see the Romans taking formation. They did not notice how the lightly armed Auxilia took their place in the center, the Cavalry in the rear, the Spearmen in the flanks...

Both armies had very different expectations of the other.

 _Great Forum, Alexandria Andalica_

The Senate did not meet too often, however, when it did meet, it was to decide matters of life and death, such as, whether to proclaim or not the King of the Andals, as Emperor of the Romans.

Or, in this case, to proclaim that the King of the Andals, had forfeited his right to the Imperial Purple.

Once before had the Senate considered to strip a King of his title as Emperor, it had been when Baelor Targaryen, who the Andals called "The Blessed" but the Romans came to know as "The Arrogant" was King. Once before there had been talk of the King imposing the Faith over all of his subjects, including the Romans, Ironborn and First Men. In that time, Flavius Marcellus, had been in talks with the Lords Paramount of the North and the Iron Isles, to present a united front should the King do it. As part of it, the Senate discussed twice whether to declare Baelor as abandoning his post as Emperor.

The first time, some agreement was reached with the King, the second time, Baelor Targaryen had passed away before the Senate put the matter to vote, but if it had, it was no secret that the Senate would have agreed to depose him as Emperor.

Thus, when Flavius Alexander, presented the Senate with the letter that King Aerys had sent, the faction in the Senate that wished to depose him, gained enough force to call a meeting with the purpose of deposing him.

When Velia Lucretia, now the widow of Alexander, came to speak in the place of House Flavii, the Senate was convinced that Father and Son were equally mad, and neither deserved the title of Emperor.

"House Tarquinii votes in favour"

"House Velii votes in favour"

"House Aelii votes in favour"...

One by one, the heads of the great houses of the Roman Nobility gave their vote.

"The Tribune of the Plebes votes in favour"

After the tribune, the representatives of the plebeian legates and other "lowborn" notables voted.

At the end of the day, the Senate of the Romans voted unanimously, to declare the Imperial Purple vacant.

Velia Lucretia sighed as she saw it, now she knew that another deadly game would start soon...


	10. Interlude: Spears Shields and Dragonfire

_**Interlude: Spears and Shields and Dragonfire**_

 _Mouth of the Blackwater, on the future site of King's Landing_

The two riders entered the construction site, the horses also carrying a chest. It took them two hours to reach a small already constructed area of the new keep after dismounting.

"Have you heard that Marius? They're already calling it the Aegonfort" Said Flavius Aurelianus with a smile "Just like everyone started calling New Rome, Constantinople, I wonder if it bothers him." He finished in a jovial tone.

Marius shrugged at his commander's comment as they waited. the innermost rooms of the Keep were finished already, as well as the Throne Room and some temporary quarters for the Lord of Dragonstone and his wives... that was something that Aurelianus would have to convince Patriarch Theodoros to overlook, but then again, one does not simply question the marriage choices of men who can ride dragons into battle.

After an hour or so, they were called in. The throne room was still somewhat bare, with a few chairs and a throne, which was obviously beneath the station of a would-be conqueror. But it was enough for now. Standing in the tallest point in the room, were the man and women they came looking for.

Aegon Targaryen was by no means a small man, nor was he imposing in the physical sense. He was of average height for the children of doomed Valyria -which is still taller than the average Roman- with shoulder-lenght silver hair and a short well-kept beard. His almost purple eyes shone with a mixture of ambition, and determination.

On each side was a woman, both of them with long silver hair. To his left was a woman with a slender athletic build, who wore armor and carried a sword in her belt. It was Visenya Targaryen, the eldest of his sister-wives. the younger was standing to his right, slightly shorter than either of her siblings, with her hair braided and a gentle smile, which could almost fool a man into thinking her harmless and a purely gentle soul. The armor she wore, with a quiver on her belt begged to differ, that had to be Rhaenys Targaryen.

For Flavius Aurelianus, Governor of the Andal Provinces, Imperial Regent of Rome, what was really imposing about the man was the air of command he carried.

Both Romans gave a small bow, then Aurelianus spoke.

"We have heard that Your Highness has put the Darklyns, Rosbys and Mootons back in their place" he stated, his voice neutral, his eyes calmly observing. "and for that you have the eternal thanks of the People of Rome. However, I must ask what is your purpose in this lands, for it is clear that you did not land your men in this place just to aid our people."

The tallest of the women seemed ready to strike him for his insolence, but Aegon, in an equally calm manner replied.

"I am here to forge this land into one realm, with one King. To those that join me willingly there will be great rewards, to those that march against me, there will be fire... What does Rome choose?"

Aurelianus and Marius looked at each other for a moment, talking in Latin, Marius proposed to return to Alexandria and put the matter once more to the senate, if only to gain time. Aurelianus however, had made his mind up.

"Rome bends to no Rex" he said, with a pokerface that had been perfected in the intrigue of politics. "But Rome shall not oppose you." With that he opened the chest, and carefully extended a cloth on the ground, before placing a laurel wreath and a purple cloak in it.

"Do you swear, Aegon of House Targaryen, to Lead the Sons of Rome justly, and to not force upon them customs not their own?"

To say that the three Valyrians were surprised when seeing the golden wreath and the cloak, was putting it mildly. Aegon however who was even more surprised to hear the question, realized what was going on.

"I do swear, this on my honor and before my gods."

The mention of the foreign gods made Marius visibly cringe, but Aurelianus carefully placed the wreath on Aegon's brow, and the cloak around his shoulders.

"Then, with the blessing of the Lord, and in the name of the Senate and People of Rome," Aurelianus couldn't think of a better way to put this anyway, so why not reuse that old phrase? "I proclaim you, Aegon, first of that name, Emperor of the Romans, may your reign be long."

Aegon raised an eyebrow and looked at the man

"And I must ask if you truly can speak in the name of your Senate and your People." He stated. Aurelianus just smiled.

"Indeed I can, for I am Flavius Aurelianus, Imperial Governor of the Provincia Andalica, and until a few moments ago, Regent for a vacant Empire. The Senate had voted as soon as word reached us of your Dragons, and I chose to come here, as it would take too long to the proper arrangments to have you hosted in Alexandria, plus, Patriarch Theodoros would... object to have you in the Cathedral for a coronation."

Aegon once again raised an eyebrow. Then shrugged it off.

"Very well, tell me, Governor, would your men fight along me."

Aurelianus nodded at those words.

"Your Imperial Majesty, the arms of Rome are yours to command."

Aegon smiled at that. "In that case, I have heard that your people is eager to get back at the Storm Kings... and I happen to be planning their conquest first and foremost."


	11. Duel of the Dragons

Before continuing, I'll answer something.

The Romans have not met Giants, there is no official position on them. Most think they are some sort of myth. the Church has no official position, but once or twice an adventuring priest has wandered beyond the wall, seeking to preach to the Free Folk, Giants and Children... only once has one such priest returned, and he did not meet any Child of the Forest, or any Giant.

* * *

 _ **Duel of the Dragons  
**_

 _Somewhere in the coast of the Gods' Eye_

Both armies slowly formed their ranks. And here it was that Rhaegar first noticed his plans unraveling.

"A Vexing sight indeed" Said Lord Connington "I cannot quite understand why would the Romans set their light infantry in the center..."

"It could be a ruse, their Flanks are still covered by Spearmen, So we can still execute our plan." Replied Rhaegar, both men watching their enemy take shape among the morning mist.

"Aye, we can still crush their flanks" Was all that Jon could say, he soon rode to his men and waited for the bugles.

* * *

"Your Excellency, Commanders Marius and Aurelian are here"

Cornelius nodded and signaled them to approach him. the three of them mounted on their horses.

"Something's amiss here." Said Aurelian "Seems to me they are preparing an attack on our flanks first"

Cornelius looked at the enemy forces and nodded at that. Thinking.

"We will retain our current plan, Commander Aurelian, you will command the cavalry on the left wing. You are to repel any charge, but do not pursue. We will need your forces for the envelopment."

Aurelian nodded, Cornelius looked at his men.

"I will take the reserve Cavalry, once we begin surrounding them, we will ride beyond their rear and leave a retreat path open to them... Our objective is to force them to rout," He said calmly, looking back at his commanders "Commander Marius, Can we anchor the Right flank to the coast?"

"I will see it done" he said, soon enough he rode towards his men. Cornelius and Aurelian soon did the same.

* * *

"That might be a problem." Bluntly stated Ser Harrold, looking at the Prince. Rhaegar had also noticed the small shift on the Roman formation, anchoring themselves on the lake would make his strategy harder to do, but then again, he could still use the left as a ruse and break their center.

"Ser Harrold! Ser Arthur! We will charge their center once their Left is reinforced!" yelled the Prince

The bugle sounded then.

The Knights charged forwards.

* * *

Cornelius had done another last-minute change. He was now with the light infantry.

"Hold the Line!" He yelled. Of course, 'light' infantry being those equipped with a large oval shield, a gladius-like short sword and mail armor instead of scales or plate.

The advantage of this type of infantry, is that it could be trained to fight like their ancestors did before exchanging the gladius for the lancea and the spatha.

They were still vulnerable to a determined charge, but even mounted knights would think twice before charging a shield-and-sword wall.

The Roman bugles also sounded, the infantry closed ranks, and Cornelius waited. Soon he saw the Knights slamming into his cavalry at the left. All he needed to do was to wait.

The day unfolded, as the sun rose high into the sky to signal noon, the larger part of either army still had to see combat, for three hours both armies had been holding back, the Roman infantry in the left was tired, and if it fell, they would be cut down. Then it happened.

One knight, one Ser Gerold, decided that he would charge in and gain some glory. Almost like a stampede, impatient knights followed. They were racing towards the Roman center.

"Face Forward! Retreat!" Cornelius yelled. The Roman lines seemed to bulge backwards in a crescent as the Light infantry marched backwards, creating a bowl of Romans into which poured knights, men-at-arms and smallfolk levies alike.

"Idiot" whispered Rhaegar, as he hurried his knights to the left flank. If he could break them, they would be able to win the day.

The Roman reserve cavalry hurried to the beleaguered left flank, while no one saw the archers, crossbowmen and reserve infantry marching to the shore of the lake.

As Romans and Andals fell alike, another bugle was heard.

When the Knights made contact with the Roman center, the Spearmen on the right began to move.

It took perhaps two hours for the Roman right flank to reach the rear of the Andal warriors. With their rear being cut down by spears and swords, the right flank of the Loyalists became their only way to escape.

Rhaegar also took notice, recognizing what his half-brother was doing.

"Cannae" He whispered, then called for a retreat, before they could be fully encircled.

The Roman left broke, but his men were too busy escaping to take the chance. The knights that were with him were not enough to turn the tide even if they rode into the Roman rear. Or at least so thought Rhaegar.

The knights retreated in good order -mostly- as did the men at arms... the levies routed and were massacred.

At the end of the day, the Romans stood victorious, but too many had died or been wounded to pursue the Prince and his forces.

Two days later, as Cornelius' men were licking their wounds, A Raven arrived.

Cornelius and his remaining men were to move northwest, to meet the main Roman force, which had taken position futher to the south than initially planned.

Rhaegar for the time, managed to retreat south, towards the rest of the Crownlands Levies, and the first few Reachmen forces to reach the area. When inquiring about the rest, he learned that the main Tyrell forces were with Lord Mace Tyrell, laying siege to Storm's End.

Thankfully, the few Reachmen that reached his lines, were enough to more than double his army.


	12. The Second Wait

Some replies to reviewers:

ATP: The Plumbata have been phased out among the main army of these Romans, due to them not being adequate as a weapon against armored knights compared to, say, crossbows or even a longbow. Skirmishers use them against smallfolk levies but other than that, they have been phased out for a while.

Guest: I had not thought of doing a Maegor interlude, but now that you mention it, I guess I will write that one. There is also a few lore things on Roman Military organization coming up, and probably one on the Dance of Dragons as well.

Orion: I'd love to say either that Cornelius will take the Iron Throne or that he won't... but I'd rather let you all figure it out. Let's say that as much as he has the blood of Old Valyria, he was raised as a God-Fearing Roman, and sees himself as Roman first and foremost. Make of that what you will.

ESO4: I will try to improve on that one, but I fear I am better at worldbuilding than in the actual writing. I'm glad to see this is enough to have you enjoying it

* * *

 _ **The Second wait  
**_

 _Somewhere between the Gods' Eye and King's Landing._ _  
_

Rhaegar Targaryen observed, the armies of some Stormlander lords, those that had chosen to take up arms against Robert Baratheon, had finally joined him. With the remaining Crownlanders, and the 'Small' Reach army, he could prepare to turn back...

Of course, those days had also lead to a more constant interaction with the Lord Hand. Perhaps, it was the bond that formed between men when both shed blood together on the field. Or at least that was the closest explanation that Rhaegar could give to this friendship...

Sighing, he entered the command tent, which was empty, save for his new friend.

"My Prince" Spoke Jon, still formal as always.

"I have a mission for you Jon..." Began Rhaegar. "I need you to secure the three heads of the Dragon."

Jon took a moment to understand what had been said. Then nodded. Rhaegar looked at the map, then at Jon.

"Good. You must depart at midnight. I will send Ser Barristan with you, so Ser Arthur knows you come from me. Ride to the Tower of Joy, in the border between Dorne and the Stormlands, and make sure Lyanna survives... make sure our child lives."

Jon had been expecting to be sent to King's Landing. As Hand of the King, he could take Princess Elia, and the children, out of the city. He had learned ways to leave unnoticed... But this surprised him.

"I... I will see it done. But what about your other children?"

Rhaegar was already walking out of the tent. "I'll make sure no harm comes to them."

* * *

 _Main Roman Camp, Several miles north of the battlefield._

When Constantinus saw the tattered troops of his cousin marching along, with the Chi-Ro standards and the silver Draco of Cornelius' personal guard, he feared the worst. So when he saw Cornelius, riding his horse at the end of the formation, he sighed in relief. Soon enough both cousins were on a tent.

"How bad was it?" Asked Constantine. Cornelius just looked at him for a moment before replying.

"A third of my men were cut down. But Rhaegar's men took the worst of it. I would have given pursuit had my left flank not broken at the end... Thank God that... he chose to retreat when we fell upon their rear instead of pushing through our flank."

Constantinus nodded at that, then spoke

"Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn are near with their forces, they should catch up to us tomorrow in the afternoon."

Cornelius heard that and sighed "I guess we have no choice then. We'll ally with Lord Baratheon."

"I'd rather crown little Aegon and get him a regency council... I'm sure I can make that fly in the Senate, but with this, that plan goes out of the window." Constantine handed his cousin a letter, Cornelius took it and began to read.

"It arrived earlier today, Now they've done it. This is all or nothing."

Cornelius slowly put it away and sighed "And what about the Velaryons?"

"I'll have to vouch for them I guess..." Constantine looked out and then stood up. "You'll have to rest Cousin, as soon as we meet our commanders and the Rebel commanders, we ride South... Let Robert Baratheon beat Connington and Rhaegar. I'd rather not let them loose on King's Landing..."

"Or on Driftmark." Replied Cornelius with a teasing grin. Constantine chuckled at that and nodded

"Especially on Driftmark" He said with a laugh before walking out. He had a letter to write.

* * *

 _Driftmark_

The great ship came to port, and two persons came out.

Rhaella Targaryen, Queen (Consort) of the Seven Kingdoms walked along her son Viserys. She gave a soft smile when greeted by Lord Lucerys, and was soon led to chambers that were prepared for her. Viserys soon was with young Monford, and they seemed to get along.

The pregnant Queen watched out of her window as a Storm brewed, and knew that they would not have made it to Dragonstone in time. She sighed as she remembered how her husband had not allowed her to take Elia and her children along...

Sometimes she wondered why did she not end her husband, her brother, at once...

A Knock was heard, and she called out for them to come in.

"Your Grace" She heard a soft voice behind her, turning around, she saw a girl, around six and ten, with long silver hair and dark blue eyes.

"Lady Daena" She replied, again putting on her smile.

"Will you have dinner with us Your Grace?" She asked. Rhaella knew that she was shaken by something.

"Of course I will. You could stay here for a while if you want."

As the door was closed again, and the girl sat by her, she couldn't help but fear that his son would not be enough.


	13. The Tilting Balance

Once more replying to reviews:

ATP: I cannot tell you who will be saved and who will die, and there are a few things I am still trying to decide. I can tell you however, that regardless of the way I handle this, the circumstances around Daenerys and Viserys will be very different come the succession crisis.  
As for armament. The Romans do not use the recurve bow. The problem is that it takes much more force for the impact to pierce through solid plate. arrows and crossbow bolts were usually designed to either break the mail rings, or slip into them, puncturing a solid breastplate is harder to say the least. Scorpions and other such weapons could feasibly be revived, and the romans did have a sort of crossbow, so did the ancient greeks, but at the time it was not yet the late-medieval monster that could reliably pierce a plate armor up to 100m away.

Weyland: Yup, this should change things, several things...

Ataxius and Guest: Have you heard of a Phyrric Victory? that's the best that Rhaegar has had so far. He only managed to not fall right into a Cannae because he had already fought another Roman force at Rosby, while he mistakenly thought that Cornelius could counteract the breakthrough in his left flank. Neither army was truly victorious last time around. At Rosby, he killed Alexander, but retreated to avoid being pinned down in there. I'm sorry, but any of you wants OP Romans who beat everyone and everything to a bloody pulp with no dead on their side, this is obviously not for you.

* * *

 _ **The Tilting Balance**_

 _Casterly Rock.  
_

Tywin Lannister was not a happy man. The last time he had been truly happy, had been when Joanna was alive. However, there were levels to how not-happy he could be.

And today, he was on one of the lower levels.

The letter he recieved, was a threat, a direct threat against his house, and their honor. A threat that he could not let go unpunished.

Even if it came from the man he once called friend, the man to whom he owed fealty.

With quiet fury, the Lion of Casterly Rock called his siblings and cousins, he called his bannermen to the Rock, and he secretly recalled his vassals, and had them ready their men without stating their purpose.

Now, he sat with his brothers. Gerion was already proposing ways to march into the Riverlands, Kevan, who was figuring out in his own what was about to happen, remained quiet and waited.

"We are NOT marching to aid King Aerys." Said Tywin. The cold quiet anger palpable in the air, it shook Gerion into silence, while Kevan looked at them.

"I assume we will not waste our troops trying to give relief to Storm's End brother." Spoke Kevan

"And you would be correct." Tywin replied plainly "The Romans are holding their own, and if they join up with Robert Baratheon, they will deal with Rhaegar. The Tyrells will fight, until someone reaches King's Landing. Mace Tyrell may be an oaf, but even he can see when he is better off giving up... "

"And this would have the advantage to give us an unopposed way to King's Landing." Stated Gerion "Neither side will get in our way expecting us to do something."

Tywin nodded at that, looking at the map.

"I will march with Twelve-thousand men to King's Landing, we will send no ravens, give no warning."

"If I may ask Brother," Interrupted Kevan "What has prompted you to this sudden change?"

Twyin gave him the letter that bore the Seal and the signature of the King. "He has threatened to hunt down all of our house and feed us to flames if we do not send men to King's Landing, starting with Jaime... And he is about to get our troops in King's Landing. Perhaps he should have been more specific."

Of course, Kevan and Gerion had learned that their elder brother did have some small semblance of a sense of humor. or at least, a strong sense of Irony... Not that such a thing would be seen beyond the Rock, they all remembered too well their father to blame him for it.

Outraged, Gerion demanded to lead the expedition "I'll burn him myself" he said, one thing the three had in common, was the love they held towards the younger lion.

"No. You and Kevan stay here" replied Tywin "I will take them, and see that whatever needs to be done, is done."

None of the younger siblings stopped to wonder what did that mean. But later that night, Kevan had come to a conclusion.

Tywin would not be satisfied until the Rains weeped over the halls of Aerys and House Targaryen.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Varys was not too content either. As much as King Aerys' madness was a good thing for him and his plans, this specific bout was not so good... He had hoped to wait, to have the Mad King finish undermining himself before calling his cousins... Then the King pushed too hard. Aerys was now happily burning a supposed Roman Spy, just a random merchant whose name Varys couldn't quite recall, and whose only crime, was being caught by a Gold Cloak praying to the God of the Romans.

Thus, Varys calmly sat on his bed, reading an old book by the candlelight as he wondered what to do next.

For now, he decided that patience was the best way to go. He would need to take time, time to recreate his networks, to get his little birds into a place to spy on the new regime...

Or to re-arrange themselves for a regime change, if the Mad King was to win this one, he might as well use the end of that war to see his family back to Westeros.

* * *

 _Storm's End_

Another man who was not too content, was Stannis Baratheon.

Of Course, anyone could say that Stannis was a nearly emotionless man from a very young age. Those closest to him knew better.

Regardless of the origins of such a personality, he had a very good reason to be very angry.

He was hungry, and not just himself, but the whole of Storm's End, his little brother included, were going hungry. Such things happen in sieges.

Very few men would dare to try and get food shipped to the aptly named Shipbreaker bay. Even less would do so when the Redwyne Fleet was just outside the bay.

Of course, Davos was not any man. Three times he had told Lord Stannis that he would return, with whatever food he could get, past the Redwynes and into Storm's End. And despite treacherous weather and rocks, despite enemy patrols, three times he had come, with ships full of whatever food he could gather. Most of the time it had been onions, but the beleaguered defenders of Storm's End could not care less.

"My Lord" Davos bowed as the men unloaded another shipment of food.

Of course Davos would have to be rewarded. However, he had confessed to have been a smuggler before, and there was a punishment for that.

Stannis had already told him that, and he had also told him to not come back unless he fully understood that.

"Well?" Despite the hunger, despite being besieged, Stannis kept his undisturbed face, looking at the slightly older man.

"I understand full well what the punishment is for smuggling goods... I also know that the right thing to do, is to keep getting food to this fortress."

Stannis nodded and left, having little time or use for extensive formalities in such a situation, he went to check back on Maester Cressen and on Renly. Davos headed to the ship, to aid in the unloading.

Surely any punishment would be worth it to get his family back, and out of Fleabottom.


	14. The Best Laid Plans

_Replying again_

Weyland: Maybe, maybe, but while the Blackfyres are the quintessential pretenders, there is no reason why they have to be the only ones... or there could be a different way to go about this. Wait and see.

OBSERVER01: I cannot promise the survival of Elia Martell or her children... and Aerys was not called "The Mad King" for nothing! If he already burnt one of his main vassals, his heir, and called for the heads of the next in line and the best friend of said next in line, it wouldn't be too OOC to have him do that...

* * *

 ** _The Best Laid Plans  
_**

 _Main Roman Camp_

The Command Tent felt crowded. In it, were several men.

Lord Eddard Stark observed, Lord Jon Arryn proposed a march back to the Gods' Eye, and to ambush Rhaegar. Robert Baratheon proposed a swift march to crush them.

Constantine and Cornelius just listened, and waited.

"We will march south, and bypass Rhaegar's men." Stated Constantine "The main body of the Roman Army will put siege to King's Landing, while our Ordo Equites will join your forces."

That seemed to surprise the two men that had been talking, Constantine decided to keep them from replying by continuing. "I will order Galerius and his forces to march west, they will meet you south of Citae Cervidae. Cornelius and myself will march towards King's Landing and cut off the Royals from their supporters in the Blackwater Bay."

Robert was not sure about what to say. Of course, this plan made sense, although he had expected the young man to want a go at Rhaegar himself. With a shrug, the giant looked at Jon and Ned, so long as his warhammer took the dragon prince, he didn't care what would they do.

"Then we can yet lure Rhaegar into a trap... " Was all Jon said, realizing that he was pretty much outvoted in this matter, Robert took the initiative.

"We can feign a retreat north, make Rhaegar follow us and leave King's Landing open." Said Robert, thinking and looking at the area. "We can march towards Harrenhall, and once we reach the place, we turn and give battle."

"In that case" Constantine interrupted "I can have Galerius and his men march northwest, they should arrive in time to smash into the prince's rear while you smash his front."

"There are other news... " Those were the first words that Cornelius spoke in the meeting. Robert had been trying to avoid looking at him, as the resemblance to his father's family was great. "A fleet has reached King's Landing from Dorne, they must be the Dornish spears that are to reinforce Rhaegar."

"In that case," Eddard spoke, looking at the map "we must move soon, or there will also be more Reach forces with Rhaegar."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. As a course of action was decided, the commanders agreed to rest for two days. Neither army was truly prepared to march at once.

As the sun set, they were all dining together.

"Hah! I heard that you gave him a bloody beating!" Robert Baratheon was not drunk. As much as Drinking and Dueling had once been a refuge for him, a way to numb the pain, he knew better than to get himself drunk now. He really wanted to know what had happened, and to remember what he was told.

Cornelius shrugged at that "My half-brother may be a fool, but he knows how to give battle. If anything he is too cautious, he could have won the day by pushing harder on my left, yet he turned away... " Cornelius remembered the last time he had spoken to this man, it had been at Harrenhall. That was also the last time he had talked with Rhaegar...

"Being a craven won't save him" Replied Robert. Cornelius couldn't help but feel some pity, he truly loved her, and was so blind that he would never see that she didn't feel the same. Of course, remembering Taryna, thinking about what would he do if any harm befell her... He could understand what this giant felt.

"I guess that's not my place to say," The silver-haired roman replied "I warned my idiot of a half-brother to not do anything rash... I should have seen where this was going, yet I knew nothing until my Uncle, may he rest in peace, told us about it." Cornelius sighed at that and looked at Robert "I will help you find her Robert Baratheon, and I pray that you get to find some happiness... But I wouldn't hold my breath." With that, he walked off, he needed fresh air, actually, he needed to pray. Robert just watched him leave. Still not sure what to make of the man.

"These Romans are crazy" he muttered under his breath.

On the other side of the tent, Jon Arryn and Constantine were also talking. Robert decided to just go and talk up to Ned, there wasn't much more to do anyway.

"Lord Arryn."

"Governor." The Old man gave an amiable smile, Constantine remained serious and looked at him.

"Is there anything in special you wish to discuss My Lord?" Asked Constantine, curious. Only then he realized that the foreign alliances of his house had been reduced so far to one, which depended now on making sure the lady's father did not try to get out of this due to the war. That wasn't so much of a problem for him. Rome had done well without too many entanglements with the rest of the Kingdoms... But that state of affairs could not go on forever.

"Well, I believe you are the only one here who does not have a... secure alliance with the others..."

"I can see where this is going," Constantine sighed at that and looked at him "But I am afraid that I am already set to marry, and despite it not being as advantageous as some other matches given the circumstances, I have no plans to break that betrothal."

"I understand that," Jon replied "But I'm sure there is another way to achieve this..."

"And I believe," Constantine interrupted "That it is a topic that can wait, first, we need to win the war, and I need to convince the Senate to proclaim Robert as Imperator instead of a Targaryen child or declaring the throne vacant." Constantine was not too eager to discuss marriage matches for his sister without her knowledge, his mother deserved to know as well... Besides, if the Senate did something stupid, it would all be moot.

Before Jon could add something else, Constantine shrugged "Do not worry my Lord, I am sure my sister would not mind such a match, but this needs to wait."

Jon Arryn, decided to not push it further. Sipping his wine and looking at the young man. Constantine smiled and excused himself. The topic still heavy on his mind.

Knowing that the Roman was somewhat open to the idea, if slightly reluctant, Jon Arryn decided that the next morning would be a good time to have a talk with young Ned.

* * *

Note: The next update will take a while, perhaps there will be some interludes before that, but right now I am at a bit of a crossroads regarding various situations.


	15. Interlude: Aquila et Draco

AN: This and the following two interludes will be rather short. Here's what the Romans were up to in the times of Maegor the Cruel

* * *

 _ **Interlude: Aquila et Draco  
**_

 _From: Historia Andalica et Romana._

"And thus died the Conqueror. He was a mighty man, ambitious and indomitable. And thus his children were left to squabble for the Regnum. First Aenys, who stands in history as the proof that good men do not always make good rulers, the only truly remarkable thing about his reign over the Andals, was the lack of decision. Yet, the Romans were content, for they were allowed to continue with their lives as they had since the days of Belisarius...

As Aenys died, and the followers of the Seven rose in revolt, Rome soon called upon the knights and warriors that followed Christ, to defend her and defend their homes. Nine battles were fought between the Warriors' Sons and the Men of Rome, and nine times the Romans were victorious.

When Maegor took the throne, the Senate was eager to proclaim him Imperator, for he was a severe man, and would deal accordingly with those that threatened to sink the land in zealotry and death.

How wrong they were.

For Five Years, the sons of Rome watched in horror as Maegor, who had been hailed as 'Victor' and 'defensor' when he first came to Alexandria, fell to the bloodlust that we Romans remember under names such as Nero, and Tarquinus Superbuus. For Five Years his wrath was unleashed upon the Reach and the Westerlands, upon the Followers of the Seven, for five years he caused great bloodshed, so great that even the High Septons called to Rome for aid, and for five years, he ignored the Sons of Rome, for Rome had not done anything to earn his wrath.

Then, he took the daughter of Flavius Maxentius for concubine.

In the dead of night, as he was hosted by the Governor, Maegor came to her rooms, and took her from her home, slaying ten guards in their escape. Marrying her in a sham ceremony, only to kill her when she failed to give birth a son, that, was what broke the loyalty of the Sons of Rome.

Fearing that, if the Senate was to meet, he would descend upon Alexandria with his Dragon, Maxentius convened in secret with some of the major patricii, and after various small feasts in several villas, he had leave to gather the men of Rome.

A Daring plan was concieved, for Balerion, the Dragon of the Conqueror and then of Rex Maegor, was the greatest of all Dragons. A slight would be heaped upon the Rex, and a dead sheep, with vials of wildfire and ignis graecum within, would be fed to the beast. Only then would the men of Rome march, and end the reign of Maegor.

But such plans were not to be, for a different Dragon rode to Alexandria, Rhaella Targaryen and her daughter Aerea came, to give news to the Romans of Jaeharys' arrival.

When riders from the Citae Regia came to Alexandria, demanding the sons of Rome to fight for Maegor, they were beheaded, and soon the men of Rome marched south, along the Queen and her Dragon.

Such Tyranny brought Maegor, that upon his death, and the entry of Imperator Jaeharys, the people of the city cheered for the Romans in parade. Such bloodshed and depravity he caused, that only fear of a war that could not be won, fear of Dragonfire and more bloodshed, convinced the Senate to make Jaeharys their Emperor instead of proclaiming the vacancy of the throne."


	16. The Storm is Coming

_**The Storm is Coming  
**_

 _Marching towards Harrenhall.  
_

Lucas Bridmain, Dux Andalorum, rode in front of the column. Behind him rode the Ordo Equites, the Knights of the Marca Andalica.

His domain had an interesting little story. Having been first the lands of House Rollingford, they had baptized during the Third Andalic War, and died out during the Dance of the Dragons. Technically, the Marca was a _foederatii_ , directly sworn to the Emperor. But when the Romans bent the Knee to Aegon the Conqueror, the area was put under the authority of the Roman Governor, as had been at the time Rayonet, Rosby, Rook's Rest and Duskendale. Being a mostly Christian land as opposed to the other fiefdoms, it had remained under the Romans after the Dance.

Now, it was the source of actual Knights for the Roman Armies. In fact, it was not too uncommon to have children of Roman Patricians squire for Knights of the Marca.

The Black Lion of Rollingford -for his arms were a black lion passant in a white field- rode ahead of Two Thousand Knights. Along him and his men were the men of the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and some of the Stormlands. A Mighty Host of fifty-thousand.

"Lord Bridmain!" shouted a young Knight. "Is it true that you were in the tourney?"

Lucas chuckled at that, it had been a fine tourney. Lifitng his visor he replied. "Yes! It took Ser Barristan of the Kingsguard to beat me! But this time around I'll beat him! No one is better at actual war than we are!" That earned a cheer and a laugh from the Knights, and the riding giant looked at the other giant in the army, the main column of stormlander knights rode besides his own, and leading them, was Robert Baratheon. His visor down, although by his silence, it was obvious that the usually impulsive boisterous giant had a lot of things in mind.

The day came and went, the men rode towards Harrenhall, while the Skirmishers of Rome began their move. Harrassing the Loyalists, slowly goading them northwest.

Prince Rhaegar was wary of moving northwest. However, he decided that there was no other choice. He could only Follow and make it a decisive battle, otherwise, he risked his father losing the war for him.

He did not know that it was too late.

* * *

 _Riding to the South, Somewhere in the Stormlands._

"I must ask Ser Barristan, is there any maester we can take there? Because we could do a short detour of a day or two and take the Maester from Griffin's Roost." He had the feeling that his friend had left in too much of a hurry to make sure the girl was properly tended to.

Ser Barristan looked at Jon Connington as they rode, trying to remember... With a sigh he finally replied.

"I think that would be a good idea Lord Connington." Was all he said. After that the two men rode in silence. Passing troops of both sides that did not have time to pursue them or even recognize them.

* * *

 _En Route to King's Landing._

The Romans met little resistance on the way.

For Constantine, this was unexpected to say the least. It was so uneventful, that he feared that they were walking into a trap.

Then his scouting parties confirmed that the main body of the Loyalists was marching to the Northwest. However, they also discovered that the Dornish Spears had not marched with them. They were marching towards Rosby.

This had prompted Constantine to convene a War Council.

"Governor," Began Aelius Aegidius "We cannot march to King's Landing with the Dornish Spears heading to Rosby, we would be left with no troops to stop them from marching further north, and only Militia to keep them out of our cities!"

"Nonsense!" Bellowed Caesennius Marius "If we march swiftly, the Dornishmen will have to turn back to defend King's Landing!"

As the commanders discussed, Constantine looked at the map. Then he spoke, slamming his fist on the table to get the commanders' attention.

"If we continue towards King's Landing, there will be no significative force between the Dornishmen and Alexandria. We cannot affford to let them reach our homes." He said in a seemingly calm manner. "Besides, King's Landing will still be there when we are done, and we will still get there before Robert Baratheon and the main rebel armies."

They had no idea of what was heading to King's Landing

* * *

 _Entering the Crownlands_

Ser Gregor Clegane rode with his men. Clegane's keep had a very small retinue, but he wasn't worried about that. He exited the tent of lord Tywin with a small smirk. He had been promised something very valuable and very specific...

The other knights saw him, and shuddered. No one even wished to wonder what had been promised to the Mountain.


	17. Interlude: Of Kingship and Votes

_**Note:** _This is a short interlude, one of two set in the Dance of the Dragons, however, I don't feel that they work that well together, so this and the next one will be rather short. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Of Kingship and Votes. (Dance of the Dragons, Part 1)  
**_

 _Alexandria Andalica. A Few Weeks after the death of Viserys I_

The Great Forum of Alexandria was bustling with activity, the Senate had been convened and was discussing the situation.

King Viserys was dead. Normally, that would just mean that the new King would have to travel to Alexandria and swear the Oath to be proclaimed. Then it happened.

In the Citae Regia, Aegon, son of King Viserys and his second wife Alicent Hightower had himself crowned as Aegon II, in Dragonstone, Rhaenyra, Viserys' designated heir had herself crowned as Rhaenyra I.

And the realm was burning for it already.

Lucius Aurelianus soon took his turn. "Both are equally unsuited to rule! Aegon is a sloth who cares more about whores than about ruling, and Rhaenyra is a proud witch who inherited Maegor's character!" The statment carried a cheer from a portion of the Senate, after which, Aurelianus continued "I say Men of Rome: It is time to restore our realm! Let us proclaim the Imperial Throne vacant and let the Dragons burn eachother!"

Governor Flavius Aetius was silent, he motioned for the next turn, which came to one Aelius Pompeianus.

"It seems that our honorable colleagues have forgotten what this would mean! A Hundred Years ago, three Dragons burnt to death the greatest host the Andals had ever put to battle. Yes, doing this sounds like a good idea, throw away their yoke while the Dragons are burning eachother. And what happens when they are done? We are not Dorne. Our lands are not montainous, and our people could not resist a war like the Dornish did in their deserts!" The group of senators that had coalesced around the Lucii booed at the statment. Pompeianus continued. "And how do we know that such an action won't have the Targaryens putting their differences aside for a few weeks while they burn our people to ashes? Are you so blinded by pride that you cannot see how this would be the end of our people!"

"And what do we do then!?" Asked another senator "Both sides have already threatened to take our lands by force if we do nothing!"

Flavius Aetius rose from his seat. He was seated in the front of the room and observed. As first citizen, he called to order. Once the great Forum was quiet, he spoke.

"Then we support Rhaenyra. The old Imperator had wished for it, and unlike Aegon, she seems to have some interest in ruling. Furthermore, I am sure that the houses that already support her, would not allow her to slip into madness, or they would remove her at once."

That quieted the Senate. When no reply came, Aetius called for a vote.

The following day, a raven was sent to Dragonstone. Rhaenyra had been proclaimed as Empress.


	18. Interlude: De Excidio Draconum

ATP: I will neither confirm nor deny what was promised to the Mountain, or what was he actively ordered to do and what was just implied... I'll let you guess and theorize

Weyland: To be honest, neither do I. However, that is how it is heh. Perhaps because he did hold King's Landing for quite a bit IIRC (Yes, I know he lost it, but at the end he had taken it back and taken Dragonstone IIRC)

* * *

 _ **Flashback: De Excidio Draconum (Dance of the Dragons, Part 2)**_

 _Alexandria Andalica, a few weeks before Aegon II's death._

Up until now, the Romans had not feared the besieging armies of the Greens. The Romans had suffered a defeat at Lugdunum but had retreated in good order and into the Riverlands, where their main army expected to join the Northmen of Cregan Stark.

Then, it happened.

A Dragon had flown into the besieging camp.

The Dragon had no rider, but it seemed to be loyal to the Greens. It set itself to rest, and everyone feared that it would try to emulate Harrenhall with Alexandria.

"Sir?" The man asking was Velius Mauritius, a blacksmith and part of the city militia.

The officer, one Gaius Silverius, was simply stunned.

"Let me see if I get it... you want to sneak out of the walls at midnight, armed with only a spear, sneak on the Dragon, and stick the Spear in its eye before running back here as if the devil himself was in pursuit?"

Mauritius nodded at that. Silverius sighed.

"I cannot allow it, it is too risky..."

"I'm sorry sir, but that is bullshit." Mauritius interrupted "If I fail, I die and no one notices, if I succeed, not only is a dragon dead, but we kick their morale down the drain."

Silverius looked at the young man, and frowning he nodded. "Fine," he said "but I'm not responsible if you get yourself killed."

* * *

 _Later that night  
_

Mauritius did as he said he would. Slowly sneaking into the enemy camp, making his way to the Dragon. All he had was his spear and a sword, no shield, no armor...

There were too few guards. It seemed that they trusted that the Romans would not dare to assault the camp with a Dragon in it.

How wrong they were.

No guards were near the Dragon. So he unsheathed the sword he had brought. Admittedly, he had stolen it from his commander's tent. The sword, unlike the many swords made of the same steel as it, had no name. It was a long Spatha with a wider guard than usual. Of course, its owner actually had a second one next to it, with a more decorated hilt. Surely, the commander would not mind his borrowing of the sword once it was all done.

Quietly he crept upon the Dragon, and placing himself next to its head, he waited.

The moment the beast opened its eyes, he drove the sword into the eye. The beast did not even have time to shriek in pain. the blade reached the brain, and the mighty dragon died without ever being able to put a fight.

Nervously, Mauritius pulled out his sword, and began hacking at the neck. It took five strikes to fully cut through it.

Cutting off one of the horns of the beast as well, he ran back to the walls. Where a shocked guard let him in.

When the sun rose, King Aegon saw his majestic beast slain. And in a fit of anger and grief, he retreated his army from Alexandria.

Mauritius, who was of the gens Velia but not of the noble family of that gens, was thus taken in by old Velius Aurelianus. And he would be granted the right to bear a Coat of Arms by Aegon the Dragonbane.

To this day, his descendents bear two black hammers on a golden field as their ensign.


	19. The Two Battles

_**The Two Battles.  
**_

 _Near Rosby.  
_

Constantine watched as his troops took position. He watched the field as he remained atop his horse, among his Bucelarii.

He was nervous. He had yet to see combat, and he was not eager to do so.

Before him and his men, around ten thousand spearmen from Dorne along their archers. Leading them, was Ser Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard.

As his own men formed ranks, Constantine rode to the Clibanarii, the heavy lancers, and approached their commander.

The two men were joined by Cornelius, and soon the three were planning the battle.

It fell down to a simple idea. The Roman Spears would hold the line. Half of the Clibanarii would feign a charge towards the Right of the Dornish Spears and wait until whatever cavalry Ser Lewyn had rode to counter said charge. Then, the rest would smash on their left. Another weapon was readied, another surprise should the plan fail...

Carefully hidden in the woods to the west of the battlefield, many ballistas were placed, which carried jars filled with ignis graecum.

Ser Lewyn Martell also held council, the Dornish Spears were somewhat restless and eager. But he was not. His army moved forward, with so little cavalry, he needed to find a way to not be surrounded.

Then he had an idea.

Ser Lewyn wasn't known as the brightest tactician, then again, he had not had much of a chance to prove himself until now. Thus, when he proposed to set the spearmen in hollow squares, with archers inside the squares, to fend off enemy horsemen, no one could think of how to object.

As both armies assumed formation, the sun reached its zenith.

Then the Dornish archers let their arrows loose.

Under the Arrows, the Clibanarii on the left of the Roman Army rode forwards, but found no soft flank, nor enemy cavalry in the right of the Dornish.

Constantine watched, and realized that his plan was undoable. He needed a way to break those squares, and soon.

As the sun began its descent on the sky, the battle had turned into a stalemate, with the arrows flying into both armies, both waiting for a breach to form.

The Dornish were too far from the forest to use the ballistas on them, so Constantine did the only thing he could.

Dismounting, he called upon the swordsmen, and in a fit of desperation, had them do what their ancestors had done a thousand times for centuries, but which had been not done in many years.

When the sun was mid-way through its descent, the Roman swordsmen advanced, shields faacing forwards, and more shields covering them above.

For the first time in centuries, the Testudos advanced through the field and towards the Dornish spears.

Three of the nine squares found themselves assaulted by the Roman swords, behind them, Archers and Crossbowmen fired into the formation.

The Dornish did not see the Romans moving their ballistas until they were finally in range.

Shortly before sundown, three Dornish squares had broken, two by Roman Swords, one by the bombardment with fire. The Romans would win, that much was clear, but this battle could easily prolong itself for one or two more days.

Thus, when Flavius Constantine and Ser Lewyn Martell met, just after sundown, to come to some agreement, a fortunate letter reached the army by a raven. Or fortunate at least, for the Romans.

The Rebels had crushed the Loyalists at Harrenhall.

* * *

 _Near Harrenhall_.

"Lord Baratheon."

"Lord Bridman."

The two men, each mounted atop his horse, watched as the Rebel army assembled in the field. Today was the day, that much everyone knew. The Ordo Equites took position, covering the Northern Spearmen. And after a short talk with his friend Eddard, Lord Arryn, and Lord Bridman, Robert rode towards the Stormlander Knights, who would be at the center, and charge against the personal guard of Rhaegar. The Northmen, along the Ordo Equites would hold the left. The Valemen and Riverlander forces would hold the right and center.

Rhaegar also surveyed the field, His Dragonstone Pikemen holding the center, while the Reachmen held the flanks. He was prepared to envelop the Rebels.

His scouts had been unable to see the Romans that were a few hours of march away.

Soon enough the bugles called on both sides. And the Knights of the Vale charged towards the enemy left.

Robert Baratheon waited. He needed those pikes cleared before he could charge. Even as a man that relished war, he knew better than to charge pikemen. He could not bet his life on them breaking in fear before his Knights.

The Reach Knights charged forward, and the Crownlands Knights went along. Soon they charged towards the Rebel left.

Rhaegar led his men from the front. With lance and sword, several Northmen fell. Alas, the ones behind formed their Shieldwall, and the Charge lost its momentum.

Ser Lucas saw his chance, and the Andalicii of the Ordo Equites charged forward, descending upon the Reach and Crownlands' Knights with fury. That, was Robert Baratheon's Chance.

As the Knights of the Riverlands and the Vale tore through Reach Levies and Narrow Sea Pikemen alike, a cry was heard.

"Ours is the Fury!" Bellowed the Stormlands' Knights as they fell upon the Reach Knights as well. Robert had long ceased to command the entire army, it had been Jon Arryn who ordered the charge of the Vale Knights, who were tearing through enemy levies and being torn by the enemy Archers and Crossbowmen. The loyalist reserves surged forward, and finally stalled the charge of the Valemen.

On the rebel left, it was chaos. The Northern Spearmen had retreated in good order, and left the field for a mess of knights. Knights of the Stormlands, the Reach, the Crownlands and the Andal March fought and died alike. And amidst the chaos, Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen found eachother.

Then, in the flurry of fighting knights, they lost sight of eachother.

Robert let out a frustrated roar before charging in, looking for Rhaegar. Rhaegar was already realizing that he could not just win the day. He would have to retreat.

For another hour, the knights fought and died, many singular duels were seen that day.

Finally, as the Sun reached its zenith, Robert Baratheon and Rhaegar Targaryen met again. This time, Robert would not let him escape.

With another mighty roar, the Giant of the Stormlands charged forward, warhammer in hand. Prince Rhaegar raised his shield and lunged at Robert with his sword.

Most knights around the two paused. And Ser Alcaeus, a young Knight and one of the very few Romans to be knighted in this generation, couldn't help but remember the tales of ancient heroes. tales of Achilles and Hector dueling out of the walls of Troy.

For some reason, the idea seemed fitting. Here stood the two best warriors alive. Robert Baratheon struck with fury, Rhaegar Targaryen blocked and replied with determination. A Stag and a Dragon, fighting in sight of the walls of Harrenhall.

An uneasy truce fell upon the battlefield as the two warriors fought. While on the far side, facing away from the Castle, the fight continued. The knights had ceased their duels to watch.

Once again Robert struck, once again Rhaegar blocked once again his sword was met by the armor of the Stormlander.

And then, a mistake.

With a loud clang, Rhaegar Targaryen fell to the ground. his armor very dented on his chest, blood trickling from his mouth.

The Prince of Dragonstone was dead.

The Knights of the Crownlands either yielded or fled. The Knights of the Stormlands and the Andal March, cheered. And Robert Baratheon walked away. He was a man who relished war, but he was not a cruel man. Rhaegar was dead, his work was done.

The routing Crownlanders were finally met by Galerius and his Roman Spearmen.

Many were cut down.

And as he fell to the ground. There was only one thing in Rhaegar's mind. Just as, for very different reasons, there was only one thing on Robert Baratheon's mind.

"I'm sorry Lyanna."


	20. De Excidio et Conquestu de Citae Regia

_**De Excidio et Conquestu de Citae Regia**_

The air was filled with smoke and blood.

When the men of Rome reached King's Landing, the gates were open for them. And standards of Golden Lions in red fields greeted them. Fires were being put out, and Lannister bannermen roamed around the city, doing whatever they pleased before stopping at the sight of a disciplined column of Romans. The bodies of those killed floated down the Blackwater rush and into the sea.

Flavius Constantinus, horrorized at the sight, quietly crossed himself as he rode, in front of the column, to the Red Keep. His men secured an area, set up camp and waited as Constantine and twelve Excubitores entered the keep.

The Lannister men were still cleaning up the butchery they had made of the few guards that dared resist.

Right behind him, a few Northmen, and one Eddard Stark, entered the Keep.

Before him, the entrance to the room of the Iron Throne.

The sight in front of them was surreal. The Mad King lied dead at the feet of the throne, not too far, two men, alchemists, also laid motionless and pale. Sitting in the Throne, with a face that showed more confusion and shock than satisfaction, it was Ser Jaime Lannister.

Noticing the men, he stood up and descended, looking at them.

"You can take that throne if you want..." He said, his face blank, seemingly shaken. He walked out of the room then. leaving a puzzled Northman and an appalled Roman to do the same.

* * *

 _Later that day_

As he rode through the city towards the area where his men had set up quarters, he saw a girl. She was hiding behind the rubble that fell upon the street, no doubt due to some incident caused by improper handling of wildfire. Her skin was tanned, her eyes of a grey-ish tone, and she had long dark hair. She could not be older than four.

Slowly, Constantine got off of his horse, and closer to the rubble. He knelt and exteded one hand while removing his helmet.

"Come here child. I will not harm you." he said softly. The girl slowly poked her head from behind the rubble and looked. She was afraid, that much was obvious, and she was also shaken. Of course, with what was going on in the city, she must have seen so much.

After a few minutes, she slowly made her way to Constantine, unsure steps driving her to him. Once she had reached him, he held her to himself.

"Calm down little one" he whispered sweetly "You will be fine now."

Then he took her in arms and mounted the horse again.

The ride back to quarters was uneventful.

Slowly he set her down, sitting her on the bed. He sat in a chair and had food brought to the room.

"What is your name?" He asked. The girl did not dare replying, just looking at the floor. A servant came in, left the food and walked out. Constantine sighed and looked.

Slowly, he stood up, and headed to the makeshift altar on the room, praying quietly.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

The lords present in King's Landing had been called to the throne room. Thus, the two cousins made their way there, meeting with Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister, and Eddard Stark. Robert was already sitting upon the throne, and he claimed that Lord Tywin had something to show them.

Two knights walked in, with a red carpet. A third man, towering above them all, carried a second carpet.

Slowly the carpets were extended in front of the assembled men, and Tywin Lannister looked at the new King.

Constantine crossed himself at the sight, Cornelius clenched his fists in rage as he fought the urge to puke then and there, Jon Arryn just watched in shock. Eddard Stark finally broke the tense silence.

"What is the meaning of this." He said.

"I am afraid that it was necessary Lord Stark." replied Tywin Lannister before walking out. Eddard turned to Robert.

"You cannot be thinking of rewarding him!" Robert slowly descended, Cornelius slowly walked out of the room and called for two Excubitores to remain with him. Constantine said something in latin and they were off.

"All I can see, is dead dragonspawn." Replied the new King. Lord Eddard Stark simply stormed out of the room. Constantine, who had watched along Lord Arryn, sighed, and looked at Robert.

"And behold a red horse, and power was given to its rider, to take peace from the Earth... " Lord Arryn and King Robert looked at the man in confusion. The Roman sighed and looked at the bodies. "Wanton killing is surely the way to make peace. I pray that this does not escalate further, but know that many that, were they alive, could have come to bend the knee, will crave revenge."

With that he left, before the throne, in the carpets, the body of Elia Martell was perfectly recognizable. a girl, who could be vaguely recognized as Princess Rhaenys laid dead, as did the remains of a babe, skull shattered, with only a small lock of silver hair hanging from the remains of the head to identify him as Aegon Targaryen.

Robert Baratheon called for the bodies to be removed and disposed of. Finally convinced by Jon Arryn, to at least make sure that Elia Martell's body could be returned to her family.

* * *

Note: Yes, I know I ripped off the intro for Total War: Attila. However, the scene of King's Landing after the Sack seemed particularly fitting for that phrase.

OBSERVER: What Jon Arryn had in mind will be revealed soon enough, although the final decision will not be in favor of it. As for Mauritius, yes, he is one lucky, brave and crazy SOB.

As you all might guess by where in the timeline are we, this story is getting wrapped up. Please, continue reviewing, and thank you for reading this! There are still a few chapter to go though


	21. Upon Stormy Seas

ATP and OBSERVER01: The fate of Rhaenys Targaryen is something I won't reveal... or maybe it will be revealed in a sequel. Thus, I cannot say which of you is correct. IF she survived, the how should be revealed when the IF is cleared.

luca gheda: Thanks!

ThelonewolfNT: Why the hate on the guy? He was not a good king, but some people seem to hate him on a molecular level, as if his very existence was a slight upon the (fictional) universe... Just curious lol

* * *

 _ **Upon Stormy Seas**_

 _King's Landing_

King Robert had convened council again. Word had already been sent to the Reach, and Ned rode south with his soldiers. Robert regretted having fought his friend, but he certainly did not regret the killing of the Targaryens.

Another man that had left with Lord Stark, was Flavius Cornelius. He rode with several of his house's Bucelarii and some Excubitores.

Finally, Lord Lannister had left the city already. He had traveled back to Casterly Rock to get some things in order before returning in a more permanent fashion. Or so he had said.

Thus, Lords Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, Governor Flavius Constantinus, and King Robert, sat around a table, contemplating the options for what was left of the loyalists.

"We can all agree that Lord Tyrell will see that the war is over and retreat back to the Reach without much more of a problem." Spoke Jon Arryn. The old Lord of the Vale waited for a reaction, then continued. "This leaves us with the Narrow Sea Houses and Dorne."

Constantine heard that, and took a decision. After that display, he decided that he couldn't trust the King or his ally to secure the area without turning the Blackwater bay red with blood.

"I will take care of the Narrow Sea houses. The Roman fleet is ready to set sail, and I can be there myself in five days. Surely, convincing the stubborn Valyrian lords of the area will free up resources, and most importantly, get trade back into King's Landing."

Lord Arryn nodded in agreement, and Hoster Tully remained silent. Robert looked at him. Assuming that the Queen and her children were in Dragonstone, he took a decision.

"You will secure Driftmark Governor. But I will take Dragonstone myself, even if it takes longer." Robert had decided that he could not expect the Romans to kill the Dragonspawn

Admittedly, Constantine did not care too much about Dragonstone. He knew already, unlike those present in the room. Thus, since, they were allies but he was not yet before his liege lord, Constantine felt content to not share.

"Very well, I will take care of Driftmark, Your Grace." He said simply. Jon proposed to use the Roman Ships to ferry Vale troops towards Dragonstone, but Robert refused. He would wait for Stannis.

* * *

 _Driftmark  
_

Two letters arrived at the same time. The first came from King's Landing. It told of the death of the King, as well as the deaths of the Crown Prince and his children.

Upon reading the letter, Rhaella Targaryen, now Dowager Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, wept bitterly. Not so much because of her husband, but because of her son and grandchildren.

The second letter was short, and addressed to Lord Velaryon. Who silently thanked the gods for it.

Thus, Rhaella Targaryen, still pregnant, was put into a ship. Her son Viserys, was put into another ship. Lord Velaryon insisted that it was for their safety, so that should one ship be captured, the other still had a chance to escape.

Rhaella did not like the idea of being separated from her child, but she had to admit that it was a good idea.

She said her goodbyes, and soon she was aboard a ship, sailing towards Essos.

The hours until Westeros was out of sight, were tense, and everyone was afraid. The ships turned north, towards Braavos. Then a storm struck.

To make matters worse, as the ships shook, Rhaella could feel her child coming.

The midwives were in panic, securing a bed so the Queen would not be tossed away while in the process. They held her and did all they could.

After a while, the storm abetted. And as the skies cleared, Queen Rhaella held the babe in her arms. Amidst the despair, the little girl gave the Queen a new purpose.

"Her name is Daenerys" She said softly, holding the now sleeping babe in arms.

It wouldn't be until several hours later that she knew that the ship carrying Viserys was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

After the meeting. Lord Arryn met with the Roman once more.

"Governor."

"Lord Arryn" Replied Constantine, pretty sure that he had an idea of where this was going once more.

"Have you given any thought to my proposition?" He asked calmly, both men were soon walking towards the docks.

"I have, but I must wait to hear from Lord Stark." Constantine looked away as they walked. Soon they reached the docks.

"There is another option, if you wish for an alliance." When Jon said that, Constantine knew who were they talking about, and shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"I assume that Lord Tully already knows of this idea, my lord."

Jon Arryn smiled slightly at that "It was his idea actually, something about slowly getting rid of the old conflicts between the Riverlander lords and the Romans over the area directly north of the Gods' Eye."

Constantine remained silent as they reached the docks. He looked at the sea and nodded.

"Well, I shall send a letter to my sister. From what I've heard, she might get along with Lord Edmure. However, No decision will be taken until they meet, and I also want to hear what Lord Stark has to say" Constantine replied, looking at Jon Arryn. Jon nodded at that, and both men began the trek back to the Red Keep.


	22. The Eagles, the Seahorse and the Wolf

_**The Eagles, the Seahorse and the Wolf  
**_

 _Driftmark_

"Halt!" Exclaimed a guard "Who goes there?"

Constantine did not remove the cloak, instead he showed a small letter. "I come to see Lord Velaryon. It is a matter of utmost urgence."

As the rain poured, the guards gave way. And Flavius Constantinus quietly entered the keep of House Velaryon. He was led by a servant to a small hall, and offered the customary Bread and Salt. Once that was done, he waited patiently.

After an hour or two, Lord Lucerys came down.

Constantine removed his cloak then, looking at the old Seahorse.

"Lord Velaryon" He spoke calmly, bowing slightly. The older man seemed surprised, and looked at him.

"Governor. May I ask what is the purpose of this visit?" He said, no emotions in sight.

Constantine nodded at that and sat once more. "I came here to find a way out of the current... complication regarding the state of war between Rome and the Houses of the Narrow Sea."

"I assume this means that you are here to make us bend the knee to that usurper." Lord Velaryon replied, sitting as well.

Constantine sighed, thinking for a few seconds before nodding. "I am afraid so."

Lord Velaryon sighed as well, fatigue now noticeable on his face. "I knew this would happen. If it makes you feel better, I tried to warn the old King about what would happen if he continued..." He chuckled and looked at the younger Roman. "Of course, with Aerys Targaryen, the best way to make him do something, was to tell him to not do so."

Constantine waited, then spoke. "My lord, Neither your house nor any of the other Narrow Sea Houses will be punished for taking the side of the King in the war." Lucerys raised an eyebrow, and Constantine continued; "It seems that Robert Baratheon will award Dragonstone itself to his brother Stannis."

Lucerys looked at the younger man and nodded.

"Very well. I will bend the knee, but you should know that my house will not keep idle."

Constantine smiled at that and nodded. "I know that My lord, and frankly, I don't mind it. If I had my way, neither Robert nor Rhaegar nor Aerys would be sitting on that throne."

Lord Lucerys nodded at those words, wondering... then Constantine broke the brief silence.

"In an entirely different matter... Would it be asking too much, to see your daughter?"

When he heard those words, Lucerys Velaryon let out a genuine smile. Perhaps not all was lost.

* * *

 _Riding towards the Tower of Joy_

"You did not have to come with us, Lord Cornelius." Spoke Eddard Stark.

Flavius Cornelius Draco, had chosen to ride along the Northmen. They had just heard where did Rhaegar end up taking Lyanna, and so they were headed there.

"But I did Lord Stark. I did have to follow."

Ned frowned at that, at least that Roman was honorable. He continued. "You are not responsible for this Lord Cornelius. it was your half-brother's fault."

Cornelius laughed at that, a sad laugh.

"Aye, it was his fault Lord Stark, but I should have done more. The last time we spoke was at Harrenhall, and all I did was to warn him." Cornelius looked away. "I should have insisted more, pestered him more about it... It was always like that with him. When we started corresponding with some frequence, I had to try and get his feet in the ground. I failed at it, and your sister paid the price."

That quieted Ned, who looked at the Roman without knowing what to say. As the silence grew awkward, Cornelius decided to ask about something.

"I heard something... That Lord Arryn was hoping to arrange a marriage between the North and Rome."

Ned seemed surprised, but guessed that Constantine had told him about it.

"Yes... Lord Arryn seems to believe that it might be a good idea to marry my younger brother Benjen to Lady Placidia."

Cornelius shrugged at that "Can't say that I know enough of him to say for certain."

Ned sighed as they rode. "However, he told me that he wishes to take the Black... I do hope he will think about it and decide otherwise, but I fear he might do so anyway."

Cornelius heard that and nodded. Unsure of what to say.

The rest of the ride was uneventful.


	23. Tying Loose Ends

Note: If you want to know how am I imagining my Romans looking like... if I had to make a movie on this, I'd cast Daniele Liotti as Constantine, Jack Huston as Cornelius, Anna Kanakis as Lucretia (Constantine's Mother, she played Pontius Pilatus' wife once), and perhaps Hristo Shopov (Who played Pontius Pilatus in _The Passion of Christ_ ) as Alexander...

I've also noticed that you guys seem to like a lot the idea of sending Flavia Placidia up north (when I haven't even introduced her! For all you know she could be an insufferable brat! Ok, maybe not, but still, it seems like a lot of hype) But I am wondering how good of an idea it is, especially because that can pretty much decide the outcome of the sequel... Eh, I'll come to a decision soon.

Regarding Catelyn.. I will try to make her smarter. But don't hold your breath, there are things that I cannot change without making several characters unrecognizable.

* * *

 _ **Tying Loose Ends  
**_

 _Tower of Joy, somewhere between Dorne and the Stormlands._

When eight riders arrived at the Tower of Jow, they found only three men guarding it. Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, stood in front of them. close by was Ser Barristan Selmy, and not too far, there was Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost.

Cornelius dismounted first and walked towards them, he hoped to difuse any fight.

"Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, Lord Connington."

Ser Arthur Dayne looked at him. Then spoke

"I see you are with the northmen... What business do you have this far south?"

Cornelius looked at the Sword of the Morning, and denied with his head. "I am afraid that I am here to clean up the mess my half-brother has made, and Lord Stark is here to retrieve his sister. I have no wish for a fight Ser Arthur."

"Yet we swore to protect Lady Lyanna."

Cornelius, who was fairly sure that the story of Lyanna being taken against her will was not entirely true, looked at Ser Arthur.

"Even if it meant isolating her from her family? Because that sounds like Kidnapping, and I am sure my brother did not see it that way."

For a moment, Cornelius thought that the situation could be defused, that some agreement could be reached.

Then, one of the northmen, and Lord Connington, found their swords crossed. It only took ten seconds for all the present to react, swords were drawn, and the men were fighting.

A testament to how great those knights were, was the fact that Ser Arthur Dayne took three northmen to the grave before the Valyrian blade of Eddard Stark finally struck him down. Two more northmen were slain by Ser Barristan before he was knocked unconscious. When Howland Reed, Eddard Stark and Flavius Cornelius Draco advanced on him, Lord Connington yielded.

Soon enough, the three men entered the chambers where Lyanna was.

* * *

When the three came out of the place, with Ned holding a small bundle in his arms, they found that neither Lord Connington nor Ser Barristan had escaped, the maester was tending to the old knight before hurrying towards the three men.

"Lord Stark." the maester spoke quietly. "I... I am sorry. I did all I could to save her but..."

Ned raised a hand and looked at him, sorrow filling his features instead of anger.

"Don't fear maester, none of this was your fault." He said quietly.

Cornelius was seen walking off of the area with Ser Barristan. Ned turned then to Lord Connington.

"I will have to submit you to King Robert." Stated Ned, Jon nodded at that. Had things been different, he would have said something else, but the way things had gone...

"I guess I have no choice." He replied calmly. Ned nodded.

"If you were given the choice, would you take the Black?"

* * *

The ride back north began that sunset. Ned did not ask Cornelius about what had he discussed with Ser Barristan, he decided that he did not want to know. The old man had fought honorably, he did not deserve to die or be forced into the Black just because he had chosen to fulfill his oath. From the way both men had returned, it seemed that Cornelius agreed on that regard.

Slowly they set up camp, and Ned handed the babe to a young woman that was nearby. She would have to serve as the child's wet nurse for now

* * *

 _Dragonstone_

The Stormlanders expected a bloody fight upon reaching the place. Instead, the garrison simply surrendered.

And as the men of house Baratheon walked around the Island, Ayrmidon simply went on as usual. He sold fermented crab to the new garrisson.

It took a while for him to be able to get out of the island, and towards Braavos.

The tall Valyrian-looking man sighed. The time was ripe, but he was not ready.

* * *

 _King's Landing  
_

Soon enough a trial was held. The accused was Lord Jon Connington. The Charge: Treason.

The veredict was pretty much decided from the beginning. What was left, was to decide on a sentence. Robert, too deep in mourning, left it up to Jon Arryn.

Jon Connington had not tried to contest the charges anyway.

"Lord Hand, I will accept any sentence imposed upon me, but I must stress once more, that it is fully my own fault. My family is not responsible and they should not be held responsible for my actions." Spoke the deposed lord of Griffin's Roost. Jon Arryn gave it a thought and waited. Then he spoke.

"Very well." He said "Griffin's Roost will remain with House Connington. But it shall be stripped of all lordly privileges and it's holder will be a landed Knight. As for you. The sentence for your crime is death by hanging, however you can take the Black."

Jon Connington thought for a minute or two. After taking a deep breath, he decided..

"I will take the Black my Lord."

Upon hearing that, Jon Arryn nodded, looking at him. "You will travel north then with Lord Stark, and he shall arrange for an escort to take you to Castle Black."

With that, the trial was over, and Jon Connington took a deep breath.

He hoped that this was a good idea.


	24. The King's Feast

**_The King's Feast.  
_**

 _King's Landing._

The Coronation had been a great feast. And of course, the marriage between the new King and Lady Cersei would be soon. Afterwards, the King would travel to Alexandria, as usual, to recieve the cloak and wreath of Rome.

For now though, everyone was busy. Lords talking amongst themselves. Guards watching...

Cornelius decided that he needed air. Thus, he left for the balcony. His younger cousin Placidia was already there.

"Cousin" She greeted him with a sigh. Cornelius nearly flinched.

"Is something the matter Placidia?" He asked worried. She looked out towards the Blackwater Bay and then at him.

"I... I just needed some time alone. Even better if Lord Tully is not nearby."

Cornelius raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "I thought you liked him."

"Lord Edmure? Yes, he is a nice enough young man, and it helps that he is rather easy on the eyes... No, I mean Lord Hoster." She looked out. "He is as proud as his son is Kind... I don't know if I will be able to stand the man."

Cornelius chuckled and leaned against the railing. "Well, if you like Lord Edmure enough, I'm sure some sort of living accomodations can be reached." Placidia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think I will go back inside... Hopefully he is busy."

Cornelius just nodded and looked out. He had sent a message to Lys, where the young woman he had met hailed from, he had sent word that it was safe to travel now.

Silently he prayed to see her safely in Alexandria.

* * *

Edmure Tully was standing around, as far away from the singer that the new King seemed to like so much as he could. He knew that his father had been talking to the young new Roman Governor, and he had been using the feast as a way to know his potential bride.

To say that he was impressed, would be putting it mildly.

Flavia Placidia had not been what he had expected at first. She was actually somewhat short, but then again, the average Roman was slightly shorter than the average Andal. She had long flowing black hair, and her skin was slightly darker than his own, and her bright brown eyes seemed to shine under the candles that lit the room. They had not talked that much so far, but even then he could already see himself courting her. Of course, also marrying her, but he felt that he needed to go through the long route here.

He didn't notice Constantine approaching.

"Lord Edmure." He said calmly. Edmure turned and looked at him.

"Governor, how may I help you tonight?"

Constantine smiled and shrugged "I was just hoping to speak to the man that could become my brother by law."

* * *

"So your brother said no." Spoke Jon Arryn. Ned nodded at that and sighed.

"Benjen is determined to go to the Night's Watch." Ned told him "He said that, now that there will still be a Stark in Winterfell, he will wait for me to arrive and then go."

"He won't even come to meet her?" Asked Jon. Ned denied with his head.

"No, you know that my Brother can be quite stubborn."

Jon nodded at that and sighed.

"Have you told them?"

"Yes." Answered Ned. "I already spoke with Constantine, and I believe he hadn't told his sister about this, something about not telling her unless it came through."

"Ah... I can see why would he do that." Said Jon. He soon looked out.

"Well, we will still get an alliance with the Romans." Finished Lord Arryn.

* * *

As the banquet began to die down, Constantine and Cornelius began to talk once more. Cornelius smiled at him teasingly.

"I see you had a nice surprise when arriving."

Constantine laughed and shrugged "Eh, I was not expecting Lord Velaryon to be here..."

"Nor his daughter." finished Cornelius, Constantine laughed and shrugged. Cornelius decided then to turn to more serious matters.

"What happened with the Starks?" Constantine immediately knew what was his cousin talking about.

"Young Benjen decided that he prefers freezing in the Wall than holding a minor holdfast and marrying... Strange, but I respect that."

"So..." Cornelius looked at his cousin with a raised eyebrow "With him taking the Black, we are in a possition to look into the other offer."

Constantine chuckled and looked at him "Why do you think that Placidia spent a good portion of the evening talking to Lord Edmure? There's no way I'm marrying her off to a stranger as if we were Andals. Do not let Lord Tully know that we were considering Benjen Stark before his son though. I'd rather keep on his good side."

Cornelius limited himself to saying "True." After a few seconds he asked. "Any thoughts on the family?"

Constantine shrugged. "Lord Tully seems a bit full of himself, and he might be able to match Lord Lannister in ambition, but not in ruthlessness. Lord Edmure seems like a nice enough young man, and I'd think he'll make a fine heir for his father... as for his sisters..." Constantine did not flinch, but it was fairly obvious that with how little they had talked, he was not sure on how to think of them.

"Lady Catelyn seems way too much of a proper lady with all that implies, but since she is not here, I am afraid I have no chance to know more about her, Lady Lysa seems nice, but she also seemed..."

"Unstable?" Finished Cornelius, Constantine nodded at that

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for. Lord Arryn is surely in for quite the rocky marriage."

As the cousins retreated, Cornelius couldn't help but think about one thing and one thing only...

* * *

And this is the last "chapter" An Epilogue coming soon.


	25. Epilogue: The Setting Sun

_**Epilogue: The Setting sun**_

 _Riverrun_

Lord Tully insisted on making this a lavish wedding, much to the chagrin of the austere Governor. Thus, in the sept at Riverrun, Edmure Tully and Flavia Placidia said the words. Another condition for allowing this, was the lack of a bedding -which dissapointed some of the guests- As they were escorted out of the sept. Constantine and Cornelius led the couple towards a small wooden building. Walking along them was Lord Tully, his two daughters, and his son in-law, Lord Stark.

The small wooden chapel had been erected overnight. It was of a fairly simple build and had no icons save for a small wooden panel, with a very well painted Christ.

The Priest did his part, Placidia did hers, and a still somewhat surprised Edmure managed to do his part. Afterwards they were escorted back into the keep.

Lord Stark was the first to depart, doing so the following morning. Constantine and Cornelius remained for a day more, and asked Edmure and Placidia to attend to Constantine's own wedding which was long overdue anyway.

Cornelius couldn't help but notice some strain between Lord Stark and his wife, and decided to not dwell too much on it. He had tried.

* * *

 _Volantis, Ten Years Later  
_

For Parquello Vaelaros, it was an auspicious day.

His daughter was getting married to a young man of Valyrian Blood. A young man that he had taken in. A young man that was his ticket to have Volantis start her ascent back to her rightful place as heir to Old Valyria.

The young man in question, was Viserys, last trueborn Targaryen alive, rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First Men...

Yes, with such an ally, Braavos would have to yield. All that he needed, was to get him his rightful Kingdom.

* * *

 _Braavos, Ten Years after the War._

Once again, Rhaella Targaryen opened a letter that came from Westeros. She got them with some frequency, and they allowed her to know what was going on. Robert Baratheon had a fourth child, who, like the twin girls and the crown prince, looked just like his mother.

The letter also told, of how the man was worried about her. Admittedly, for her own safety and that of her daughter, she barely replied. But she guessed that replying now, using the same fake name as usual, would have not too much problem.

Ser Lewyn and Ser Barristan always told her to not reply, She would smile and dismiss their concerns, telling them that the person she wrote to, could be trusted.

Most importantly, he kept her somewhat updated as to the whereabouts of her only living grandchild.

* * *

 _Sea off of White Harbor, Two years later_

Jorah Mormont watched as the land dissappeared on the Horizon. He had chosen exile, for the crime of trying to provide for an ungrateful wife. He then looked forward. Before him, the Narrow Sea and Essos. Ser Jorah Mormont would find a way, his family was of survivors and he was no different.

* * *

 _Sunspear_

It was not normal for a Roman to be in Sunspear. But for Flavius Constantinus, it was important to be here. He knew that the Martells resented their role in the War. He also knew that their wish for Revenge lined up with his own interest on weakening the Lannisters' hold on the court. Perhaps it was time to offer them something...

Constantine knew that, as the lad grew, the Senate would not be as willing to give the Purple to Joffrey Baratheon. He also knew, that unless he had allies, it would be a war that he could not win...

What he did not know, is that an Old Man was looking into something that would entirely change the carefully crafted alliances.

* * *

 _Dragonstone, Six years after the war._

Mourning was not foreign to Stannis Baratheon. If anything, one could say that it was a permanent condition of his character.

Today however, he mourned bitterly. His wife, Lady Selyse Florent, had died while giving birth. Admittedly, there had been no love between them, but it was still a sad occasion.

What truly caused him great pain, was that the child, a newborn girl, had died as well shortly after.

In the following years, his brother insisted on him taking another wife, and Lord Arryn did as well. Stannis refused however. He saw no need for it.

How wrong he was.

* * *

And this is it! Thank you all who read this piece of madness. I hope that the Benjen crowd is not too angry about the way things turned out, but after weighing options, I had to make a choice. Stay Tuned! a Sequel should come out soon.


End file.
